In a Heartbeat
by poeticgrace
Summary: When one loses the love of his life, eight old friends find their way back together for the first time in many years. AU, unorthodox pairings with one familiar twist.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it's been more than a decade since I laid eyes on Beverly Hills," Brenda Walsh called over the rush of the wind coming off the Pacific. Tucked securely in the passenger seat of a red convertible, the breeze whips her long mahogany hair across her pale skin. Behind her dark sunglasses, she sees the sights of her adolescence.

"Well, it hasn't been that long for me, but it's been long enough," her twin brother replied. A taller, masculine version of his sister, it's been eight years since Brandon left Los Angeles for the east coast. It's amazing how much can change but feel exactly the same. Seated behind the wheel of the car, he feels like he did on their first day at West Beverly.

Since their days in California, life had changed drastically for the Minnesota Twins. Brenda was now one of London's most coveted stage actresses, starring in a string of successful plays and musicals all across the U.K. and around the world. After Dylan had left her to go back home, she'd lost touch with the rest of the gang. Only Brandon knew what she was up to these days, and he didn't pass along much when he talked to anyone from back home.

Truth be told, Brandon hadn't kept in touch with many of their Californians either. He still spoke to Steve fairly often, one of his only links to his former life. He also kept in touch with Nat, his old boss from the Peach Pit. Since leaving Beverly Hills, he'd put his heart and soul into working for the _Washington Post_ and becoming one of the most noted journalists in the Northeast. Between his constant coverage of politics in D.C. and business in New York, he hadn't found the time to return home for several years.

Their parents were still living in Hong Kong, though they had managed to visit their children once a year. Brenda would come to D.C. or Brandon would go to New York, but somehow, the Walshes always found a way to come together. The twins had even gone to visit their parents a few times. Yet, despite the distance, they were still as all-American and close-knit as always.

"Are you nervous about seeing everyone?" Brandon asked over loud hum of a Beach Boys song. The music reminded them that everyone wants to be a California girl and play in the surf all summer long.

Brenda smiled down at her hands in her lap before looking up to meet her brother's gaze. She nodded slightly, forcing herself to convey some sort of excitement. "Sure, I mean, it's been awhile. We're not the same people we knew all those years ago when we were all friends. So much has changed. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Me too," Brandon admitted. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he turned onto the old familiar street where he had spent his early adulthood. "Honestly, I wasn't sure that I would ever come back here. With you in London and Mom and Dad in Hong Kong, I didn't really see any point. It's amazing how one phone call can bring you back to the place where it all began."

Across town, Kelly Taylor is pacing the living room of her beach apartment, waiting impatiently for her boyfriend to finish his shower. Her blonde hair is pulled back off her face, her creamy skin sunkissed from the radiant California sun. She was already nervous enough about the events of the day, and his tardiness were only adding to her stress.

In the years since she had graduated from college, Kelly had made quite a life for herself. Now the president and owner of a successful public relations firm, she'd managed to gather a roster of some of L.A.'s hottest clients. Living in the beach house with her boyfriend of five years, Kelly had everything she thought she could ever want.

"I'm almost done," Dylan McKay yelled from the shower, his voice barely audible over the hot water pounding on his bare skin. He knew that his girlfriend was probably fuming at this point, he knew that she was worried about today. However, his own emotions had gotten the better of him, making him want this shower to last forever.

Kelly pounded on the door. "Hurry up! We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. We're always the last ones anywhere. Our friends are tired of always having to wait on us."

"So, I guess making this shower a joint venture is out of the question?" he teased, killing the water and pulling the fresh white towel off the rack. Kelly is studying her hair in the mirror when he finally steps out, the linen clinging to his wide hips.

"You're so funny," she said, her tone bored. "Get dressed. We need to go."

Dylan rolls his eyes as she bounces out the room to gather the goods she needed to take over to Casa Walsh. After buying back half of the Peach Pit, Dylan spent most of his days helping Nat with the food ordering. It was the only part of the restaurant business he had ever taken interest in, and Nat was more than happy to teach him the ropes of running that aspect of the Pit. He'd also managed to finish getting his Master's in literature, and he was working on a book of poetry in his spare time. No one knew of his writing aspirations, not even Kelly, but it was secretly the thing that made him happiest right now.

"Are you ready?" he sighed, walking up behind his beautiful blonde girlfriend. She's leaning on the counter, pouring over the contents of the paper shopping bag on the marble surface.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. The sooner we get there, the sooner this will be over," Kelly mumbled, slinging the bag over her wrist and grabbing the car keys off their hook. Dylan tries to smile at her reassuringly, but he's not sure he's up to comforting her right now. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts, they know that they need to do what they have to do to make sure they can get through the day.

"I never thought that it would take something like this to get us all back together," Dylan commented. "I just wish that this reunion was under better circumstances."

Donna Martin-Silver gave herself a final look over in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. Her blonde hair had been many shades over the years, everything from platinum blonde to fire engine red to chestnut brown. Now, in its natural honey hue, she felt like herself for the first time in years. Smoothing an imaginary wrinkle out of her fitted black wool dress, she takes a deep breath and says a silent prayer to herself.

The owner of Now Wear This and Donna Martin Originals, Donna had grown to be one of Los Angeles' hottest designers in recent years. Her line had sold out last season, and she could barely keep her clothes in the store. Online sales had been strong lately, and everything in her professional life had basically fallen into place. She'd even managed to show in New York the previous spring during Fashion Week, and she hoped to have a repeat performance at home in L.A. in the fall.

"Don, we should get going," David Silver stated gruffly as he flew into the room. He barely looked at his wife as he searched through the top bureau drawer for his chrome cuff links. Looping them through the button hole of his white dress shirt, he doesn't even look at his reflection in the mirror. With his mind racing at a million miles an hour, he could care less how he looked at the moment.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she replied unemotionally. Throwing a crisp white handkerchief in her black beaded bag, she's the picture of togetherness.

David looked up and smiled at her warmly. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, I guess I just wish it were under better circumstances," she told him. "Let me fix your jacket." Donna pulled on the tail of his black suit jacket and removed a piece of red lint from the sleeve. Standing behind him, she leaned her head on his back and closed her eyes. Reveling in the warmth of his body and the proximity of just being near him, she realizes that it's been far too long since they were like this together.

David had been stressed out lately. Since being named the head of programming at the radio station, his stress level had gone through the roof. Between the endless meetings and trips across the country, they had had little time together recently. Donna had tried to create a romantic atmosphere on more than one occasion, but it usually ended with him falling asleep or her picking a fight. Eventually, she'd just given up.

Turning around, Donna allowed her husband to gather her up in his arms. For a moment, they just stood their in silence, letting touch provide them with the comfort they so desperately need. In the moment, the fighting is gone and all they are left with is a love that has endured for more than 15 years.

Finally, David pulled away and led her down the stairs. In the sunny kitchen of their spacious house, Donna glances at the last photograph of the entire gang together all those years ago. Framed and located prominently on the fireplace mantle in the dining room, she wonders if the girl in the picture had any idea of where life would take her. Looking at the other people in the photo, she is certain that none of them expected it to be like this.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I'll be home in a few days," Andrea Zuckerman said sadly before pushing the end button on her tiny silver cell phone. Slipping it back into her tan leather handbag, she wiped away the stray tear that had managed to escape from her eyes. In the months since her divorce, the only comfort she had found was in knowing that she would never be alone as long as she had Hannah. And now, with her across the country at Jesse's, Andrea felt like she had no one.

_This is silly,_ she chided herself. She would be home in a few days, and then, her life would get back to normal…whatever that was. Out of the entire gang, Andrea had seemed to change the most since their high school days. Once the uptight, rigid editor of the _West Beverly Blaze_, she was now the proud mother of a twelve-year-old brainiac daughter and one of the top neonatal surgeons in all of Boston.

It'd been awhile since she had seen anyone from Beverly Hills. In fact, she hadn't been back to the city since David and Donna's wedding six years ago. She still kept in touch with Kelly via email, and Donna had sent her a Christmas card or two over the years. More than once, she had picked up the phone to call Brandon in D.C., but the timing never seemed right. Her life was a mess, and she didn't want her old friends to know all the mistakes she had made in their time apart.

Divorcing Jesse had been the hardest decision she had ever had to make, though she's not quite sure that she would consider it a mistake. At some point, their arguments had far outweighed their reconciliations, and they had agreed to cut their losses. Though it had been hard at Hannah at first, they had managed to make it work. With a lawyer for a father and a doctor for a mother, she had grown accustomed to crazy schedules. Still, they had managed to work it out so that she was always with one of them, and she never went more than two days without seeing the other.

Stepping onto the chaotic sidewalk outside LAX, she raised her hand to hail a cab. As a bright yellow taxi pulled to a stop in front of her, Andrea hoisted up her suitcase and threw it into the open trunk. Once the car was well on its way to her final destination, she allowed herself to relax for the first time since landing in California.

Pulling a soft leather album from her purse, she began to slowly retrace the lineage of her teenage years. The first was a snapshot from the infamous slumber party where she'd finally become friends with Brenda, Donna and Kelly. The next was taken the night she and Steve had traveled all over Los Angeles looking to exchange an egg. Though they had never made it to the party, that night was one of the best times she had in high school. A photograph of Brandon and Dylan at the Peach Pit is next. Image after image, she tried to remember the last time they were all together. Thinking hard, she realizes that it's been so long that she can't even remember.

Almost as if on cue, the driver flips the knob and turns up the radio. The Pretenders' version of "Forever Young" pours out of the speakers behind her as she puts away the album and stares out the window once again. The sun sparkling off the blue ocean water, Andrea leans against the cool glass window and wishes that she could be coming home for any other reason than the one that has brought her back today.

"Steven, I just put Maddy down for a nap," Samantha Sanders called into the living room at her son. Stopping short in the doorway, she watches him for a moment before sitting down on the couch next to him. He is staring forward, frozen in the same place he's been for more than an hour. His usually lively blue eyes are dull and lusterless. Nothing can seem to penetrate the icy wall he has built around himself in the last few days. "Did you hear me, Gorgeous?"

"What?" he asked softly without looking at her. She repeated what she had just told him, and he nodded in response, showing a sign of comprehension at her statement. Deciding to leave him alone, the blonde man does not acknowledge her departure; he simply remains focused on the same scuff mark on the wall that has captivated his attention since he woke up this morning.

He knew that he had a million things he should be doing right now, but nothing really seemed to matter anymore. He hadn't been to the _Beat_ office in more than a week, and the bills were starting to stack up on the kitchen counter. His mother had even had to remind him to go to the store to pick up food for his daughter.

A part of him feels guilty for ignoring his responsibilities to Maddy, but his body physically ached every time he even looked at her. He hadn't been able to hold her since they had heard the news. Steve knew that she probably needed him more now than ever, but his own pain kept him from acting in his daughter's best interest. Thankfully, his mother had tried to hold everything together, praying somehow that he would get through this.

Upstairs, his daughter's cry rings out. Waiting a moment, he realized that he was alone in the house and begrudgingly stomped up the stairs to retrieve her from her room. At seven, she was smaller than most of the other children and a total daddy's girl. Understandably, her clinginess had only grown in the past seven days.

"Hey, Princess, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly, perching on the edge of her white canopy bed.

"I had a bad dream," she explained, reaching for her father's hand. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his and squeezes. He notices the tears in her eyes for the first time before brushing them away carefully with his thumb. Pulling back the pink and lavender quilt spread over her petite body, he lifts her into his arms and buries his face in her dark hair. "I miss Mommy. I miss her so much it hurts, Daddy."

"I know, baby, I know," he can only murmur as he embraces her tightly to his strong body. His collar is quickly soaked with the salty tears of his only daughter. Coming through the gauzy curtains, the sun shines onto the framed picture sitting on the ledge next to her bed. Casting a glow around the photograph, the snapshot's subject looks like an angel in the light. Looking out at the sky, he hopes that her mother and his wife, Janet, is watching over them from above. An angel before her time, Steve is not sure how he and Madeline are going to make it without her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve?" Donna yelled as she quietly shut the front door behind her. Stepping into the foyer, David took her coat and hung it on the brass rack in the corner. The house was quiet, unusually still considering the energy Madeline usually brought to the Spanish villa.

"I'll be down in a moment," his sad voice called from upstairs.

David glanced at his wife, concern obvious in his green eyes, as Steve's mom appeared from the kitchen. "Hello, David, Donna. Where's Steven?"

"He said he'd be down in a minute," David answered. "How's he doing? We're all really worried about him. He hasn't been returning our calls or anything."

"He's been quiet. He doesn't really do much but stare at the walls. He's been a little more attentive toward Middy today, but other than that, it's like there's nothing going on inside him. Even the tears have stopped."

"It must be difficult. I mean, we all loved Janet, but she was Steve's wife," Donna replied. "Is there anything we can do?"

"You're doing it now. Just by being here, I'd like to think that it helps my son. And the rest of your friends should be here any minute, so that will help too. He needs as many people around him right now that love him."

"Well, that's the thing about old friends, they're always there when one of us needs something," David noted as Steve came down the stairs. Madeline is in toe, staying close to her father as they catch up with David, Donna and Samantha.

"Hey, man," David greeted his friend, shaking his hand firmly. Leaning down, he places a gentle kiss on Middy's forehead. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi," she replied softly, escaping quickly to her grandmother's waiting arms.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Steve replied. "I'll go get you some coffee."

"Let me," David countered.

"I'll help," Steve's mom added before they disappeared from the entryway, leaving Donna and Steve alone.

"Hey, you," she whispered softly, moving into Steve's embrace. He wrapped his strong arms around her and closed his eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"Not very well," he admitted. He hadn't planned on telling any of his friends the truth, but somehow, Donna had always managed to bring out the honesty in her friends. "Looking at Madeline, I know that I have to get it together soon. It's just that the days are so dark right now, and I don't feel like anything is going to get better. I miss Janet so much that it hurts."

"I know," she reassured him, running her fingers across his back in a circular motion. She felt him relax slightly from her touch. "We all miss Janet; I can't even imagine how you're feeling. I'm not even going to pretend that it is. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. When I lost my dad, nothing and no one could comfort me."

"Thanks for not trying, Don. It feels like everyone has been trying to say the right thing, but nothing helps. It always ends up coming out wrong and it just frustrates me more."

"Then, I'll just tell you that I love you and that I'm here if you need me," Donna said softly, hugging him one last time.

"Hey, hey, get off my wife," David teased, handing his best friend a steaming cup of coffee. Cradling his own mug between his palms, he smiled and hoped that his joke would crack a smile. Thankfully, Steve's face broke out into his signature grin for a split-second before disappearing again.

"Funny, Silver. You kill me," Steve mumbled before the meaning of his words caught up with him. Looking away quickly, he pushed his own feelings away quickly and focused on the other people in the room. "Maddy, we should probably get you dressed. Everyone else will be here pretty soon. There are some people I can't wait for you to meet."

"Uncle Brandon is going to be here!" she cried suddenly, remembering that her favorite of Steve's friends was coming. Bouncing with excitement, she grab's Donna's hand and pulls her toward the stairs. "Donna, will you help me?"

"Sure," she told the little girl. "Will you guys excuse us ladies? We have a dress to pick out."

David and Steve laughed as the girls disappeared upstairs. "You know, that's the happiest I've seen Maddy all week."

"Donna has a way of bringing out the best in people," David agreed. "That's actually the happiest I've seen her in quite awhile."

"Things not picture perfect in the Silver household?"

"They haven't been for awhile. I don't know what it is, I can't put my finger on it. Maybe we're growing apart, but something has definitely shifted," David admitted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bringing this up now."

"No, man, seriously, it helps. It forces me to think about something else. If you ever need to talk about it, let me know."

"I will."

Brandon pulled the rental car behind the army green jeep parked in the driveway and killed the motor. Turning to his sister, he sees Brenda staring up at the house in amazement. "It looks just the same, Bran."

"Do you remember how happy we were in that house? I had so many good times there," Brandon replied. "First with our family and then with the family I had created here. Living with Steve and Valerie during college, they became my second family in your absence. And then, when Kelly moved in, I felt like I had finally started a life."

Brenda noted the hint of regret in her brother's voice. He had filled her in on most of his life in Beverly Hills over the years, and he had always been wistful about his relationship with her former best friend. Kelly Taylor was the love of Brandon's life, and even now, it hurt him to talk about her.

"Well, I guess we should get in there," Brenda said reluctantly before pushing the door open with her stiletto heel. Leaving their luggage in the car, the Walsh twins slowly made their way up the shaded path to the front door. Hesitating for a moment, she finally raised her hand and pressed the door bell.

"Ready or not," Brandon muttered under his breath, slinging his arm around his sister's shoulders as they waited for someone to answer the door. Finally, a tall blonde man swung the door open. His stony face broke into a wide grin at the sight of his best friend.

"Brando!" Steve shouted, grabbing the man in a bear hug.

"Stevie!" Brandon replied, squeezing his friend in return. Over Steve's shoulder, he could see David standing in the background. "Silver, long time no see."

"No doubt," David laughed before pulling Brenda into an embrace. "Bren, you look as beautiful as always. It's been entirely too long since I've seen you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," she murmured into his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply before trading partners with her brother. "Steve, how are you?"

"Better now that my favorite set of twins are here," Steve told her. They watch David and Brandon trade some kind of intricate handshake before Donna returns downstairs with Maddy on her hips. "And there's my favorite girl."

"Well, thank you, Steve," Donna teased, setting down the dark haired girl. Steve kneeled to catch his running daughter, but she rushed past him. Throwing herself into Brandon's arms, she squealed in delight as he showered her face with kisses.

"How is the most beautiful girl in Beverly Hills, Princess Madeline?" Brandon asked.

"Fine," she giggled before looking over at Brenda. "Who's that? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, that's not my girlfriend. You're the only girl for me."

"Uncle Brandon!"

"This is my sister, Brenda. Brenda, please meet Madeline Sanders."

"I'm delighted," Brenda said formally, shaking Maddy's outstretched hand softly. "I've heard many good things about you from this one."

"Bren!" Donna cried, as if she finally noticed her standing there. The two women bubbled with excitement as they rushed to hug each other. David stared at them, surprised to find his eyes landing on his friend rather than his wife. Glancing away, he caught Steve gazing at them as well. His eyes were on his wife. Knowing that it should bother him, David felt slightly uneasy when he realized that it didn't.

"Donna, it's so good to see you," Brenda bubbled before letting go of her friend. She watched as Donna gave her brother a side hug and then looked around the room. David was staring at her, causing Brenda to blush. Glancing down at her feet and then back up at David, she felt so self-conscious to have him looking at her like that.

"Yes, it's good to see you all," Brandon agreed as the door bell rang again. "Who could that be?"

"Our next guests have arrived," Madeline gasped excitedly, squirming until Brandon sat her on her feet. Running back into the foyer, she pulled the heavy front door open and gaped at the woman on the stoop. "Who are you?"

"That is Andrea Zuckerman," Steve answered from behind his daughter. Sweeping his old friend off her feet, he spun them in a circle and laughed. "It is so good to see you. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, there is nowhere else I would be right now," she said into his ear as he kissed her cheek chastely. Taking his hand, she allowed Steve to guide her into the living room where all their friends were waiting. "Looks like most of the gang is here already."

"Andrea," Brenda and Donna uttered in unison. Andrea let go of Steve's hand and leapt forward to hug her old friends.

"The Peach Pit Sorority is almost back together," Andrea laughed.

"Do you have pictures of Hannah? She must be so big by now," Brenda inquired.

"You haven't seen her in such a long time, Bren," Andrea replied. "It's amazing. She's this whole little person now. Half-child and half-adult, she's something else."

Brenda and Donna started to pour over the envelope of photographs as David and Brandon moved into hug the sixth member of their clique to arrive. "You look great, Andrea. How's Jesse?" David asked.

"Um, we got divorced last year," she answered. "But he's good. Hannah's is staying with him back in Boston this weekend. He told me to tell everyone hello."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, David. You didn't know, and that's my fault. I was ashamed to let anyone know."

"Even me, Chief?" Brandon asked, kissing her on the forehead. Looking down at his old friend and former role model, he feels like he knew her in an entirely different life. They'd put little effort into staying in touch, despite their close locations.

"Brandon, it's been a long time."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's just as much my fault as it is yours. The telephone works both ways."

"Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters," Steve replied for the group, putting one arm around her waist and the other around Brandon's. The sadness that had consumed him only an hour ago was starting to dissipate from his body. Though the grief was still there, he was slowly finding a way to bury it for the moment. Having his old friends around him reminded him exactly how much he had to live for. Letting his loss overtake his life wasn't good for anyone, especially Madeline. "Andrea, I would like you to meet the love of my life. This is Madeline Sanders. Maddy, this is Andrea."

"I've heard of you," the little girl mused. "You're the smart one."

"That she is, Princess," Brandon laughed, patting the girl's hair lovingly. Andrea watched her old friend for a moment, taken aback by his affection for the little girl. It was unnerving to see the connection he shared with her.

"I thought you hadn't been back to L.A. for years. That's what Steve said the other night on the phone," Andrea said to Brandon.

"I haven't."

"Then, how does she know you so well?"

"Well, Steve has been out to see me a few times, and we talk regularly. Besides, Maddy has mastered the art of web conferencing, so I see my favorite girl all the time."

"Brandon is at the top of my buddy list," Madeline said proudly.

The door bell chimed once again. "That must be Kelly and Dylan," Donna retorted. "I'll get it."

Brandon and Brenda exchanged looks. Both were nervous to see their former loves for the first time in many years. They knew that Kelly and Dylan were living together and had talked about marriage. And despite moving on with their own lives, both had admitted on the car ride in that it was going to be hard to see them together. Glancing at Brandon and then over at David, she had a feeling that it was going to be much harder on her brother than it was hers.

"Hey, Kel," Donna remarked nonchalantly as she ushered the final two in the door. They saw each other all the time, so their greetings weren't filled with any grand emotions. After stopping to briefly greet David and Steve, Kelly locked eyes with Brandon. His eyes were burning into hers from across the room before Andrea and Brenda ambled over to hug her.

"Bren, you look amazing," Kelly complimented, hugging her petite friend warmly. "I just read your latest review, congratulations."

Brenda laughed nervously. "Thanks. You look great."

"So does Dr. Zuckerman," Kelly replied. "Those photo updates do not do you justice, my friend."

"Thanks, Kel," Andrea replied, hugging her near. Over her friend's shoulder, Kelly looked up at Brandon again. His gaze had not left her, if anything it had only grown more intense. As she let go of Andrea, she felt magnetically drawn into her ex-boyfriend's arms.

"Kelly," Brandon whispered softly into her hair as he took her in his arms. As soon as his fingertips brushed against her smooth, warm skin, everything else in the room faded away. Neither of them said anything, they only became lost in the moment.

Meanwhile, Dylan hugged Brenda. Looking down at the dark-haired beauty, he had expected to feel a twinge of something. However, as she smiled back up at him, he felt only friendship for his old girlfriend. "How you been, Bren?"

"I've been good, D. How are things with you?"

"Business is good. Life is good."

"Hey, Bren, can you help me in the kitchen?" David called over his shoulder.

"Sure," she said automatically. "I'll talk to you later."

Dylan stared after her, watching as she enthusiastically followed David. Unless his Brenda Detector was malfunctioning, he definitely sensed some strong vibes between her and the Young Silver. Glancing over, he noted that Donna was wrapped up in an intimate conversation with Steve. Yes, something was definitely brewing in Casa Walsh. However, he wasn't given much more time to think about it as an old familiar face was soon in front of him. "Andrea Zuckerman, as I live and breathe."

"Dylan McKay, my favorite writer," she smiled, hugging him tightly. Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, including Kelly, Dylan and Andrea had been exchanging emails for quite some time. Since he had begun writing his book, he had picked the brain of the former editor for help. After agreeing to become his beta reader and occasional editor, Andrea and Dylan had struck up their friendship after many years apart. Looking down at her now, he realized that he felt closer to her than almost anyone else in the room.

"I'm really glad you're here," she mumbled into his chest. "It felt really awkward without you here. I feel like I don't know anyone anymore. Like these people aren't my friends, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. Despite the fact that he saw David, Donna and Steve frequently, he had felt the same way, especially lately. He had always been closer to Brandon and Brenda, so after he came back to the city, it had always felt strange without them here. And since he and Andrea had started corresponding, he'd begun to miss her as well.

Looking around the room, he felt at peace with Andrea near him. As the friends had started to break off into pairs, he noted that it was as if the deck had been shuffled and randomly dealt into couples that made absolutely no sense. David and Brenda were laughing in the kitchen, Donna and Steve were still lost in their own conversation in the corner, and Brandon and Kelly were staring at each other silently. Well, actually, one duo made sense. He should probably be jealous but after the way things had been between them lately, he couldn't gather the energy to muster ill feelings toward the two. In reality, as he looked at his friends, it was almost as if this was the way things were meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

The eight friends and Madeline were now seated around the living room. Brenda sat uncomfortably between David and Brandon on the long couch with Donna perched on the arm next to her husband. Kelly was seated on Dylan's lap in the overstuffed armchair with Steve and Andrea lounging comfortably on the love seat. Madeline was taking turns between sitting on Brandon's lap, Steve's knee and next to Donna's feet.

Glancing down at his watch, Donna watched as Steve's face darkened noticeably. "It's almost time to go. I should probably go upstairs and get dressed." The seven friends nodded as he left the room.

"I'll be right back," she excused herself, following Steve to the staircase. "Are you okay?"

Steve shook his head sadly. "How do I do this, Donna? How do I say goodbye to her?"

Donna ran up the stairs after him and threw her arms around his body from behind. Pressing her face against his shoulder, she laid a gentle kiss on his neck. "You find a way, Steve. We'll find a way. You're not going through this alone. You have six people downstairs that love you and are going to get you through this. And you have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Don," he whispered, turning around in her arms. He allowed her to hold him for a moment before letting the tears come. His body racked with sobs, Donna did her best to hold him up when everything else in him wanted to collapse. As they fell to their knees, she just held onto him with all the strength she had and whispered soothing words into his ear. Her sweet voice became his focus until he had finally calmed down. "I don't know what I would have done without you these past few days. You've really been there for me."

"It's what I do," she said simply, pressing a kiss on his forehead as he scrambled to his feet. Offering her his hand, he pulled her up next to him, her taut body brushing against his. For a brief moment, he felt something stir inside him. Chastising himself for giving into the loneliness, he put it aside and thanked his friend again.

Downstairs, Brandon had retreated to the kitchen to get a breath of fresh air. An air of sentimentality had made it impossible for him to breathe in his old living room. Seeking solace on the open porch, he let the warm California sun flood over his face. "There you are," his twin sister chirped as she stepped out beside him. They didn't look at each other, only stared up at the bright blue sky. "That was some reunion with Kelly."

Brandon sighed and shook his head. He had to chuckle, after all these years, Brenda could still read him like a book. "It was hard. To see her walk in the door with Dylan, I just wanted to punch him. And then, when she was in my arms, it was like not a single moment had passed. Everything else went away, it was just Kelly and me standing in the living room like we have a million times."

"I expected to feel like that when I saw Dylan, but I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was more like seeing someone you know that you used to know but you can't remember how. I remember that I used to be in love with Dylan, I just don't remember the actual feelings of love that I had for him. Whatever used to be there is gone."

"You sound comfortable with that."

"I am. I'm glad that Dylan and I can be in the same room now without all the awkwardness. It took us a long time, but I think our relationship really is over. I don't miss him anymore, at least not like that. I just wish you could say the same thing for Kelly."

"I love her, Bren. I hate to admit it because I know that it's not the right thing, but I am still absolutely crazy about her. I've tried to convince myself a million times that I'm over her, but I'm not. Truth is, I don't think I ever will be."

"Then you owe to yourself to tell her that, Brandon. I know that seeing her wasn't the major reason that you came back to Beverly Hills, but let it be a part of it. Don't leave here without telling her how you feel. She deserves to know as much as you need to tell her."

"When did you become the smart one?"

"I always was, Bran, I always was."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Andrea and Dylan were wrapped up in a conversation of their own. Kelly watched them from across the room, both slightly jealous and pleasantly surprised to see two of her favorite people reconnecting so quickly. She had no idea what topic had them both so engrossed, but as her brother flopped down next to her, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them together.

"Hey, Kel. So this is weird."

"Yeah, I have to admit, it's strange to see everyone back together, especially here. How is Steve holding up?"

"Donna said he is doing okay. She's been taking care of a lot of the details for him. Between her and Mrs. Sanders, they're managing to keep Steve going. Madeline is really clinging to her. It's sad."

Kelly agreed. "I can't believe Janet is gone. She was sick for so long, but I kept thinking she was going to get better. She was too young to die from cancer."

"Guess it goes to show you how fleeting life can be. Everything changes in a heartbeat," David remarked before changing the subject. "Dylan and Andrea sure look cozy."

"It's nice to see Dylan in a good mood for a change," Kelly mumbled. "Speaking of cozy, what was up with you and Brenda in the kitchen?"

He hoped that his sister will ignore the scarlet blush making its way up his throat. The truth was that his heart hadn't stopped racing since he had seen the raven beauty. With his relationship with Donna crumbling, it felt nice to have some kind of attraction toward another woman again. Though it stood no chance and neither would ever act on it, he figured some harmless flirting couldn't hurt. Besides, it's not like Donna would notice. "Nothing," he said innocently. "Just catching up with an old friend."

"Look, Donna is my best friend and you're my brother. I know that things haven't been great between you two lately, but you owe it to each other to at least try," Kelly declared.

"We've been trying, Kel. It's not working," David retorted. "Besides, you're not exactly one to talk. I saw the way you were looking at Brandon. I haven't seen you giving those moony eyes to Dylan lately."

She winced at the honesty of his words. Things were at a standstill in their relationship, and seeing Brandon again reminded her of how great they used to be together. "Shut up."

"Come on, Kel, fess up."

"Okay, fine, I still love Brandon. Are you happy?"

David smiled at her knowingly. "That's not the question you should be asking here, Kel. You should be asking if _you're_ happy."

"So are you happy?" Andrea asked Dylan across the room. "I mean, you've been with Kelly for five years now. Are you thinking about marriage any time soon?"

Dylan smirked and shook his head. "I know that I should be, but I just can't see it with Kelly. Don't tell anyone I told you, but I think our relationship may have come to an impasse. We're afraid to break up because we don't want to be alone, but we're afraid to commit to more because we know it isn't right."

"I know that feeling. That pretty much defines the last two years of my marriage to Jesse. We'd created this whole comfortable life for ourselves, but all the love was gone. Soon, the bad days outnumbered the good, and I realized that I couldn't subject myself to a loveless relationship anymore. It wasn't fair to either one of us, and it wasn't the best thing for Hannah."

"Did they know before today?" he asked, waving his hand to indicate everyone that was there.

"No, I didn't tell anyone other than you, not even Kelly." Dylan cocked his head at her questioningly. "I guess a part of me was afraid for them to see me as anything but perfect. And another part of me thought they wouldn't care. A lot of time has passed, so much has changed. These people, they're not in my life anymore. Well, other than you."

Dylan's face lit up and her last confession. "Thank you for that," he said softly as Steve and Donna filed back in the room followed by Brenda and Brandon. A car beeped outside, causing everything in the room to stop.

"That's the car," Donna said softly, peering up at Steve expectantly.

The blonde man bobbed his head. "Come on, Madeline. It's time."

She looked at her father with a sad smile, reaching for his hand. Nudging her way between him and Donna, she slipped her other hand into the woman's hand. "Donna, will you come with me and Daddy?"

Donna looked down at her and then up at Steve. He nodded slightly, indicating that he wanted her to accompany them to the service. "Sure, sweetheart. Let me just get my coat."

David stood up and excused himself to where his wife was retrieving her belongings. "Do you want me to come with you or just follow?"

"Why don't you just come with everyone else? You don't need to go through that."

Her husband nodded at her and smiled. Patting her hand, he agreed that was probably best. "I'll see you there."

As Steve and Donna escorted Madeline to the waiting black town car, the rest of the gang filed out of the house and onto the sidewalk. "I'll drive," Dylan offered, scanning the crowd for takers.

"Brandon, are you going to drive?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, Bren and David can ride in my car."

"Actually, I should probably follow in my jeep in case I have to cut out early. I told Steve that I would take care of getting the house ready for guests."

"I'll ride with David," Brenda offered, skipping past her brother and hopping into the passenger seat of his car.

"I'd really like to catch up with Brandon," Kelly whispered to Dylan, clutching his hand in some kind of fake semblance of a connection. Dylan looked at her pointedly before sighing.

"Fine. Andrea, do you want to go with me in the Porsche?"

She got the hint of annoyance in his tone. "Sure. Um, Bran, I'll see you there."

"Okay," he called dismissively as the car pulled out of the driveway. He watched as David maneuvered his vehicle through the grass and around Brandon's rental. As the jeep pulled onto the street, he realized that he was left standing alone with Kelly.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Miss Taylor," he announced chivalrously, offering his arm. She looped her hand through his as he guided her to the passenger seat. Opening the door for her, Kelly dropped effortlessly into the leather bucket seat as Brandon jogged around to the driver's side. As he started the engine, he didn't hear when Kelly's reply finally came.

"Maybe that's how it should be."


	4. Chapter 4

As Dylan pulled the old black convertible off the main highway and onto the side street, Andrea glanced at him with a perplexed look. It was strange to feel the connection that she did to him. She had watched two of her friends battle it out over the man during their teenage years, a time when she harbored a crush for her then-best friend, Brandon. Back then, she had never really understood the feelings they felt for the guy.

Their friendship had never really been much until after his father died. After Jack's death, it was Andrea that he went to for help with his writing. Not Kelly, his girlfriend, or Brandon, his best friend, it was curly-haired brunette he had trusted with his emotions. She likes to think that is when their connection began, and over the years, it would always reappear in their lives when they needed it most.

When had she needed him most? Hands down, it was during her affair with Peter. When Andrea was ruining her life, Dylan had inadvertently found out about her afternoon excursion to the dingy motel room with the doctor. Never judgmental but forever supportive, he had been there when she wouldn't let anyone else in. Thinking back over the years, her feelings for Dylan were starting to have some sort of validation. They might not make sense to anyone else, but they were hers and she wasn't about to apologize for them.

"What's got you so far gone?" Dylan asked as he pulled the car abruptly into a parking space at the church. The inertia caused a stack of books to fall into her lap, a range of literature that covered everything from Byron and Keats to Chaucer and Shakespeare.

"I see your choices in literature haven't changed," she commented, shoving the books to the consul between them. His taste in books had never really fit his bad boy persona. "I was just thinking about the time you found me at the motel. Do you remember that?"

Dylan shifted uncomfortably next to her. Of course he remembered. He'd held her when she had broken down in tears. It was one of the few times Dylan had ever seen her lose her composure when it wasn't over school. The raw emotional element of the moment had been something that stayed with them both for many years. "That was a long time ago. What brought that on?"

"I don't know," she lied. "I guess I was just thinking about all the times that we have all gone through since high school. My affair with Peter had a theme that would resound throughout my marriage to Jesse. It wasn't the cheating that reoccurred, it was the lying. We lied about how we felt for each other for years, long after the feeling had faded away."

Dylan stared blankly at the steering wheel. Andrea had always been able to state how others were feeling without doing it on purpose. Looking across the seat at her, he knew that he shouldn't be having these kind of emotions for her. They made no sense. No one would ever expect them to work. Some might even say she was wrong for him, but everything screamed in his heart that he needed to try. He wasn't ready to act on them quite yet, but there, in front of the cathedral, he vowed to do it before she got on the plane for Boston.

Brenda and David were the next to pull into the parking lot, loud hip hop music blaring from the speakers. Their laughter was barely audible over the pounding bass line, which automatically cutout as soon as the car had come to a stop. Flipping down the visor, Brenda smoothed out her eye makeup and straightened her topknot in the mirror. David was leaning back against the seat, his eyes closed in concentration. "Penny for your thoughts?"

David's eyes flew open. "I was just thinking how weird this all is. I've been to a lot of funerals over the years, Scott's in high school and my grandfather's in college. When I went to Donna's dad's a few years ago, I thought that the next wave of deaths would be our parents. I never thought that one of our best friends would be the next to go."

"I didn't know Janet, but Brandon said she was a lovely woman. What can you tell me about her? I already feel like an imposter for coming today, so maybe it would help to know a little bit about her."

"Janet was absolutely perfect for Steve. She made him grow up, something I never thought anyone would be capable of doing. But, she also kept the best parts of him, the childlike humor and the willingness to do anything for a laugh. She was beautiful and intelligent, a truly gifted journalist. An amazing mother, she made Madeline their entire life."

"Sounds like a great person. I wish I had known her better. I shouldn't have stayed away so long," Brenda mused, looking out the window.

David smiled. "You did what you thought was right at the time. Things change, people change. We're not the same people we thought we would be when we were sixteen. I thought I would be a famous musician by now, married to Donna with a heard of kids. Instead, I'm a programming director for a radio station, still doing my show out of the After Dark. Donna and I only tolerate each other these days, and we stopped talking about having kids three years ago."

"I'm sorry, David, I know that must be hard."

"It used to be a lot harder than it is now," he admitted. "It's like we don't even care anymore. Donna has tried, and maybe I should have tried harder. But we always had some excuse to explain it away, some random justification to make it okay. I hate myself for doing that to her. She deserves better than that, better than me."

"Donna loves you, David. No one is forcing her to stay," Brenda countered. "There is no one better than you out there, David Silver. Trust me, I've looked. I've been to London, Paris, Rome, New York and Los Angeles. I've traveled all over the world and I'm yet to find someone better for Donna than you."

"We're not the same people we were in high school, Bren," David told her. "No offense, but you don't really know Donna or me that well anymore. But think back, to when you did know us. Whenever I got stressed, I would always take it out on her. When I lost my record deal, I took it out on her. When she didn't want to have sex with me, I cheated on her. When I lost the video deal in college, I was mean to her. When my grandfather died, I mistreated her. The examples are countless, but Donna always stayed. The only difference between then and now it's mutual these days."

Brenda thought for a moment, her mind flashing back to those first days of college when David had been going through one of his dark spells. She had been the one to break through to him at the dance contest. Donna hadn't been able to get through then, though Brenda was sure that there were times when she hadn't been able to tear down the wall. They'd shared a connection that afternoon, a sexual tension somewhat alleviated through sensual moves on a makeshift dance floor. "You're right, David. I don't know anything anymore."

Kelly and Brandon were already making their way into the church. The tears had already come for the blonde, slowly tracing their maiden voyage down her dewy skin. Automatically, Brandon reached up and wiped them away with the cuff of his pale blue shirt. Kelly reached up for his wrist and held it there until he moved to cup her cheek. Pressing her face into his palm, she shivered at his mere touch.

For the first time in six years, she didn't know where Dylan was, and she wasn't thinking about it. Her focus was on the moment in front of her with the man beside her. Life had never felt as right as when Brandon was a part of it. Since the night of skinny-dipping on the beach, part of her had always known that it would eventually come back to her ex-fiancée some day.

"This is harder than I thought," she whispered aloud, half talking about Janet's funeral and half referring to what was going on between them. "How do we do this?"

Intuiatively, Brandon knew exactly what she meant. "We take a deep breath, go in the church and try to find a way to get through the day. We'll cry and we'll mourn, and then, we'll wake up tomorrow to a brand new day. Then, we'll figure out the rest of our lives."

"How do you always know what to say?" Kelly asked, wrapping her arm around Brandon's sturdy waist and pressing her body into his. She enjoyed the warmth of his body next to hers, their proximity creating prickly bumps up her bare arms.

"Are you cold?" Brandon asked worriedly. She shook her head but Brandon stopped anyhow. Pulling off his jacket, he draped it around her. Then, placing his arm back to where it had been, he led her into the church. Stopping to sign the book, he watched as Kelly neatly printed their names on the same line. _Even our names look right together_, he thought, well aware that it was a silly sentiment. Her arm didn't return to his waist but her had did manage to find his.

"Look, there's Andrea and Dylan," Kelly pointed out. Dylan was on the outside end of the pew, so he obviously had intended to sit next to her. Pushing away all of her negative energy, she led Brandon to the row with a newfound confidence. Brushing past Dylan without a word, she quickly hugged Andrea before sitting down and crossing her legs.

Clearly surprised by her behavior, Brandon remained silent. After shaking hands with Dylan, Brandon kissed Andrea on the cheek before sitting down on the other side of Kelly. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear. "Is everything okay?" She nodded silently, locking her eyes on the vast floral arrangement in front of her. Brandon reached and tilted her chin, forcing her blue eyes to meet his green. "Don't lie to me, Kel."

"Nothing is okay, Brandon, and it's hasn't been for a long time."

The sorrowful organ music struck up as the back doors of the church opened. Bright sunlight flooded the royal blue velvet carpet that led up the aisle to the front of the church. Six men, including Steve's brother and other people from Janet's family, carried the mahogany casket up the aisle. Steve and Donna followed close behind, little Madeline clinging to their hands on either side. As the box was set on its platform in front of the altar, Steve greeted her parents and then his before sitting down on the wooden bench. Donna started to move back to where their other friends sat but two hands reached up to stop her. With Madeline's tiny fingers wrapped around her wrist and Steve's larger ones grasping her own, she knew they wanted her to stay.

"Daddy, is that Mommy?" Madeline asked as she crawled into her father's lap. Looking ahead at the casket, Steve couldn't believe that his wife was in their. He hated that she had lost the battle. Maybe he hadn't fought hard enough for her, maybe she'd given up too easily. Either way, he was there, and she wasn't. As his little girl started to cry for the thousandth time that week, Steve began to weep with her.

Donna looked up at Steve, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Maddy was crying in his arms, her face buried from view. Reaching over, she started to rub the little girl's back soothingly as the priest began to spout the standard eulogy. When he started into the 23rd Psalm, Madeline's soft cries changed into a loud, constant howl. Steve's mother looked over at where the three were huddled, allowing the other blonde woman to provide the comfort her son and granddaughter so desperately needed.

"And now, Steve will share some words about his wife," the priest announced. Donna looked up at him, shocked that he had agreed to speak at the funeral.

Steve peered up at her, shaking his head rapidly. "I can't. You have to do it," he told her, pressing the slip of paper into her palm.

Donna nodded slowly. "Okay," she replied. "Okay." Everyone watched in confusion as the lanky blonde made her way up to the podium, wringing her hands nervously as she scanned the crowd for her friends. Her eyes landed on the row, its occupants seemingly out of order. Dylan and Andrea were close together, with Brandon's arm around a crying Kelly. On the other end, most disturbingly, David and Brenda were clinging to each other. As she held her husband's gaze, a part of her felt like she was finally off the hook. Maybe if things worked out for David and Brenda, they would finally make the decision that they had been avoiding for too many years.

"This is what Steve wrote. 'Janet was an amazing woman. She taught me about many things, especially the art of unconditional love. Over the years, our relationship took many turns and tumbles, but in the end, it was our love that would sustain us. Janet was also an amazing mother. Even in her final days, her emphasis was always on Madeline. She spent hour after hour writing letters to her daughter so that she would be able to share her dreams for our little girl even after she was gone. I'm going to spend the rest of my life missing my wife and making sure that all our daughter's dreams come true.' I don't think any truer words could have been spoken about Janet Sosna-Sanders. Always loved, forever missed, we were all blessed to have known her."


	5. Chapter 5

The service had been long and the drive to the cemetery had been even longer. The sun was relentless, heating the temperature to a nearly unbearable level. Once Janet's body had finally been laid to rest, the crowd had quickly started to dissolve back to the cars, hungry for the cool relief of air conditioning. The seven friends watched as Steve and Madeline allowed people to hug them and extend their condolences. Finally, as the last guest drove off for the reception at Casa Walsh and Samantha guided her granddaughter into the car she was sharing with Rush, Steve returned to his friends.

Andrea was the first to hug him, standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Their words were quiet, too soft for anyone else in the huddle to hear. Brenda was next, holding on for a beat longer than either of them expected. David shook his friend's hand before pulling him into a half hug before joining Andrea and Brenda off to the side. Kelly stepped up next, placing her hands on both sides of her friend's face.

"Steve, I am so proud of you," she told him softly, leaning in to place a gentle platonic kiss on his lips. Pressing her forehead to his, she looked into his blue eyes and smiled. They had been through a lot together, and sometimes she forgot that their friendship was one of the longest in the group.

Brandon came up behind him, breaking up the moment playfully. "Let me in here," he joked, nudging his way between Kelly and Steve. Throwing his arms around his best friend's neck, he gave him the tightest bear hug he could manage. For humorous effect that only Steve could appreciate, Brandon lifted up his leg and wrapped it around Steve's leg. Both men shook with laughter, eliciting giggles and grins from the people behind them. "You're my best friend. I'm here, know that."

Steve nodded as the final woman stepped up. No words were necessary between Steve and Donna, the look they shared said everything that their voices could not. His arms wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her firmly against his chest. Her wrists linked around each other behind his neck as she pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. Smiling brightly, she winked cheekily before skipping over to where the other girls were huddled.

Dylan was the final friend to come pay his respects. More than anyone, he could relate to what Steve was going through. After he had lost Toni, he wasn't sure that he would ever love anyone again. Brenda had provided him with comfort in those months after, reassured him that he could feel those emotions again. When he had come back to L.A., he felt like he could love Kelly again as well. And now, he wasn't sure what he felt about anything. Staring at his friend, the two just nodded. They now belonged to a club that no one wanted to be a member of.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" Steve asked. The friends nodded and faded back toward their cars. From the distance, Donna and Brandon watched as he stood over his wife's grave, brushing something off the smooth marble surface. He absently pulled a single red rose from the wreath, pulling petal after petal off. As each fell onto the grass, their hearts broke a little more for their friend.

"Why don't you guys go on?" Brandon told the others standing behind him. "Donna and I will wait for Steve and then meet you back at the house."

Dylan nodded. "That's good. Kel, you and Brenda can ride with me."

Brenda looked at David, disappointment flashing in her eyes. "Fine, let me get my bag."

"Andrea, you can ride with me," David offered, yanking Brenda's bag out of the passenger seat and tossing it at the brunette. Dylan detected the anger in his actions but ignored it. Brenda just glanced at him before throwing herself into the backseat of the classic convertible.

"I'll see you guys later," Andrea said, patting Kelly's hand before jogging over to David's car.

Kelly looked up at Brandon, wanting to say something but finding she was uncomfortable to express anything in front of their friends. Defeated, she sunk into the car without a word. As Dylan climbed behind the wheel, Brandon noted the awkward air around the vehicle. No one looked happy or comfortable, even the circumstances of the situation aside.

"What was that all about?" Donna asks as the two cars pull away, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. "What have I missed?"

"The years have just disconnected us so much, and I don't think any of us realized how hard it was going to be repair anything," Brandon replies as the taillights disappear over the horizon. "Kelly and Dylan are falling apart. Andrea has been secretive. Brenda feels uncomfortable. We've all just been thrown together after so long, and it's beyond awkward."

"Kelly still loves you, Brandon. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't want you to come here and awaken her feelings for you without you knowing."

"I love her, too, Don. If she told me that she would leave Dylan, I would move back in a heartbeat. I would leave behind my entire life and career in New York to be with Kelly. Time hasn't eased the pain of not having Kelly as my own, it's only made it stronger."

"If you asked her to go, she would leave."

"You seem sure of that."

"I recognize someone looking for an out when I see one," Donna replies, looking down at her designer mules.

"You and David?"

She nods silently. "We're a mess, Brandon. We stopped being in love with each other a long time ago. When Andrea was talking about her divorce to Jesse, it really hit home. I still love David, I always will. It's just a different kind of love than when we got married. The passion is gone, and all we're left with is an empty shell of who we used to be."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sighs, looking out at Steve again. "I have people who need me, and right now, that's what I'm focusing on."

"Steve told me that you've really been there for him. Thank you for that."

"It's where I belong, Brandon. I've been with him through the entire process, from the day she found out she had cancer until the moment when she took her last breath. I was in the room when she died. I promised Janet that I would take care of Steve and Maddy, and that's what I intend to do."

"Is there more to this, Don?"

She stayed quiet for a beat, her thoughts preventing her from saying what she really wanted to say. "Yeah," she admits. "There was one afternoon when we were alone, Janet and me. Everyone else had gone home, and we were talking in her hospital room. She told me that if she could choose anyone for Steve to fall in love with after she died, it was me. I think that was her way of not only giving me her blessing but also pointing out something that I hadn't seen in years."

"What hadn't you seen?" Steve asked, rejoining the duo.

"Nothing," Donna lied. "Ready to go? We have people waiting for you at home."

In the car, Dylan, Kelly and Brenda had not said a single word since leaving the cemetery. Brenda listened to the soothing harmonies of REM as Michael Stipe talked about lost love. Dylan was drumming the melody on the steering wheel and Kelly was counting the minutes until she could be with Brandon again.

As the car paused at a stoplight, Dylan turned down the volume and turned to Kelly. "So, did you not want to sit next to me at the funeral or what?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was there."

"Oh, c'mon, Kel, don't be so dramatic."

"We're not doing this now, Dylan. I know you're in one of your moods, but I'm not going to let you pick a fight with me in front of Brenda."

Brenda shifted uncomfortable in the backseat, wishing she was anywhere but there. Dylan caught her eye in the rearview mirror and winked, hoping to set her at ease. Leaning forward, she tried to strike up a conversation with Kelly. "So, Brandon told me that your public relations firm is doing really well."

Kelly bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Yeah, I just got a new client, a hot new soap actress. I'm also helping Donna run all the press for her fall line. Everything is pretty great right now, I couldn't be happier professionally."

"When did you talk to Brandon?" Dylan demanded.

"Today, Dylan, not like it's any of your concern."

"You're my girlfriend, we are supposed to share our lives together."

"Then why did Andrea know you were writing again and not me?" Kelly yelled. The question hangs in the air, the answer never voiced. As she turns to stare out the window, Kelly knows that their relationship has reached its end.

Just behind them, David and Andrea are talking about Hannah. She is telling him about her latest accomplishments, winning the sixth grade science fair and making the middle school's gymnastics team. David starts to tell her about the latest artist he discovered, explaining how he is hoping to start a talent group in his off time from the radio station.

Soon, their topic turned to marriage. "Can I ask you a question?" David asked. "I need you to be honest with me."

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"How did you know when things were over between you and Jesse?"

"I knew it was over about two years before we actually ended it. We had just had this huge fight about him working all the time, and rather than try to make it better, we just gave up. We didn't try to make up, we just let a few days pass in silence. Even now, we still haven't talked about that fight. I knew that was the breaking point because I realized that I didn't care enough to try to make it better."

"What finally made you get a divorce?"

"We were sitting down for breakfast, and I looked up and realized that I didn't even know my husband anymore," she explained. "I sent Hannah to spend the night with one of her friends, and we sat down and made all the decisions that evening. It wasn't a big shock to either of us; we had both known it was coming, we just weren't sure when."

"I see," he replied shortly.

"Are you asking me this for a specific reason? Is everything okay between you and Donna?"

"We're there, Andrea. Everything you just explained, that's our relationship. We don't make up after our fights anymore, we just let it go. We haven't made love in months, and she actually flinches at my touch. I don't make her happy anymore. Her heart is somewhere else."

"And what about your heart?"

"I thought the idea of female attraction was pretty much dead in me. I haven't had eyes for another woman in six years. Even after all this with Donna, I'd just accepted that maybe I had become asexual," he laughed.

"But?" his friend asked knowingly.

"I've felt something for someone."

"Brenda."

"What? No," he scoffed, trying to hide his true feelings.

"It's okay, David. I'm the last one that can judge you. I had an affair years ago, when I was still living in Beverly Hills. You just have an attraction to someone else. It's not the same thing."

"I don't want to hurt Donna, though. She deserves more than I'm giving her."

"Then maybe you should let her go so that you can both be happy. Don't hold her back because you are afraid to hurt her. Set her free because you want her to be loved."


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan is leaning against the counter, staring mindlessly out the window above the sink, when Kelly comes barreling in. He had managed to elude her since they had arrived back at Steve's house, but she'd finally cornered him in the one place he couldn't disappear. With no one else to turn to, he was forced to deal with the impending doom of their relationship head on.

"Dylan, we need to talk," he heard her say, the famous words carrying the same weight they had every other time she'd ever uttered them his way.

"Now's not the time," he mumbled without looking up at her, keeping his eyes focused on the beautiful woman bent over a crimson rose bush in the backyard.

Kelly huffed. "Dylan, it's never the time with you. Let's just get this over with. We both know what's coming. The sooner we put it out there, the sooner we can both move on to the lives that we want."

"I'm not going to break up with you, Kel. If you want to walk away, then you be the one to end it."

"Why? You don't love me. Anyone can see that."

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't love me. If you want to be with Brandon, then go. No one is stopping you. It's pretty clear that you are both in love with each other, so why don't you just be a big girl and break up with me? Or do you want me to do it so that you can go running to him, claiming that big, mean Dylan broke your poor little heart again?"

Kelly stared at him angrily, her fists clenched at her sides. "What do you want me to say? I'm not in love with you anymore, Dylan. I _am_ in love with Brandon. I'm not sure who you love now. Is it me or is it Brenda? Maybe it's Andrea, who can keep track? Either way, we're over. Are you happy now?"

"Are you happy now, Kel?" he spat, stomping out of the kitchen and out the back door, leaving a stunned blonde in his wake. Outside, he bent over at his waste, holding his head in his hands. "I cannot believe her," he yelled through clenched teeth.

"Can't believe who?" a soft voice asked. Andrea padded barefoot across the cool grass. The sun was starting to slip below the horizon, casting deep indigo and purple streaks across the pink sky. A halogen lamp cast a glow off her sandy blonde hair.

"I think Kelly and I just broke up."

"Oh."

"I don't even understand why I'm angry," Dylan commented offhand. "I told her that she had to break up with me if she wanted to walk away. We weren't happy. I'm not even in love with her. Why am I angry?"

"Because after everything you just said, it still hurts," Andrea answered simply. "I've been there. It's one of those times where it's hard to stay, but it's a hell of a lot harder to walk away."

"I really thought after I came from London that I was ready to settle down with Kelly. She is everything any guy could ever want—beautiful, intelligent, kind and loyal."

"Dylan, you've never been just any guy."

"I don't know who I am," he admitted.

"I know who you are Dylan," she whispered. "You're an amazing man who has the best intentions. When you love something, you love it with all you have. You fight for the things, and the people, that you believe in. You're a fighter and a survivor."

"You have this funny way of making me believe the best about myself. The only person that has ever made me feel that way was Toni. I wish you could have known her, she would have loved you."

"I'm sure I would have loved her because you did," she said with a shiver. Looking up, the sky was completely dark now. Stars sparkled brilliantly overhead. "Look at the stars. Who would've thought you'd ever get a view like that in the middle of Beverly Hills? It almost makes me feel like anything is possible."

"Anything is possible," he murmured.

"Why do I have a feeling that comment was chockfull of subtext? What's going on between us?"

"I don't know."

Dylan reached up and brushed a stray of golden hair from her face. The move was so simple but yet so intimate and sensual. She leaned into his body, her eyes searching his as his hand slid down her arm tenderly. As he grabbed her hand, she could feel the cool perspiration from his skin press upon her palm. _He's nervous. Dylan McKay is nervous because of me_, Andrea realized, a small smile playing across her lips. His other hand soon found its way to the back of her neck, playfully tugging at a tendril as he drew her face near his. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a surprising caress.

Brenda stood in the foyer, pretending to listen to one of Steve's colleagues from the _Beat_ as he went on and on about a play he was currently reviewing. An uneducated critic at best, his droning was becoming excruciatingly unbearable. Across the room, he could see her friend speaking quietly to her husband. With David's back to her, she could see the tenseness in his back as Donna spoke to him firmly. Though their words were not audible above the low hum of the crowd, she could tell they were fighting.

"That's great," Brenda remarked with a polite nod. She had no idea what he had just said but by the proud look on his face, he was apparently boasting about one accomplishment or another. Not missing a beat, he started in on another story, this one highlighting a recent run in with a soap actress at an after-hours club in Malibu. Not remotely interested in the social perusing of a nameless player on a second-rate daytime drama, she scanned the room for the rest of her friends. Andrea and Dylan were noticeably missing, and Kelly was chatting with Steve's father. Brandon was deep in a discussion with Steve next to the fireplace, near where David and Donna were still arguing.

She was about to make an excuse to leave the horrible conversationalist when Donna stormed out of the room. David didn't even turn to watch after her, but Steve's eyes were locked on her retreating back. Brandon looked up at his friend in confusion. She giggled to herself at how oblivious her brother was; he had been so wrapped up in Kelly that he hadn't even noticed the affections brewing between his best friend and Donna.

Finally, David turned to look around the room. His eyes are haunted by the ghost of their argument until he locks on her gazing back at him. Wordlessly, she walks away from the critic and saunters to where he is standing. "What's wrong with Donna?"

"Apparently I'm not allowed to have an opinion, even when my wife asks for it," he grumbled. "I'm so tired of arguing with Donna."

"I'm tired period."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Great, thanks, David!" she laughed. "You sure know how to flatter a girl."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I was just kidding."

"Well, do you want to head back to our place? You can stay with us. I'm sure Steve could use some time alone with your brother to talk about everything."

Brenda nodded. "That sounds nice. I'd like to take a long shower and get out of these depressing clothes."

David's eyes ran up and down the length of her petite body. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of any thoughts of her naked and wet in the shower. _In the shower I share with my wife,_ he reminded himself. "Let me just go talk to Donna."

He finds her sitting alone in the dining room, her heels kicked off and feet propped on the mahogany surface. "What now?"

"Brenda is tired. I was going to take her back to our place to stay. I just wanted to see if that is okay with you."

"It's fine. I told Steve I would stay here anyway."

"What about Brandon?"

"Brandon will be here, too, so you don't need to get jealous. Not that you'd get jealous over me anyhow," Donna retorted hastily.

"You're right, Donna. Why would I get jealous over my wife? We're married, there shouldn't be any reason for me to have to get jealous."

"Maybe you should take a second look."

"Maybe we both have something to be jealous about," he shot back, turning on his heel to walk away. Without a word to anyone else, he jolted through the living room, pulling Brenda by the wrist out the front door to get the hell away from his wife as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Excuse me, Bran," Steve said to his best friend. Heading toward the dining room, he is only stopped twice to hear people tell him for the tenth time that day how sorry they were about his loss. When the third person tries to stop him, he just ignores them. He needed to get to Donna. "Don," he said softly, pulling the door shut behind him.

She doesn't say anything; she simply turns around to acknowledge that he is in the same room. The tears are rolling down her tanned cheeks and her eyes are red. The mere sight of her so distraught breaks his heart. He kneels down and wraps his arms around her. Murmuring encouragement into her soft hair, he does what he can to comfort her. Only hours before, she was the one encouraging him.

When she has finally managed to calm herself down, Donna starts to recount the fight to Steve. "What did I do wrong, Steve? Why am I not enough for David?"

"You are more than enough for David. You're more than enough for any man. He is so lucky to have you, Donna, and if he doesn't recognize that, then he doesn't deserve to have you as his wife."

"I wish we could go back to the way things used to be," Donna mused. "There is so much I would change about the last three years. I've wasted too much time on something that isn't working. I thought I would eventually be able to fix it, but I think this marriage is broken beyond repair."

"Would you really change it?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Don't have regrets, Donna," he told her. "When Janet was sick in that last week, we talked about it a lot. I told her I wish we would have done that or went there. She told me that I couldn't regret anything because this was our life. The good, the bad, it was all part of the journey we took as husband and wife."

"I have to end the marriage, Steve. I'm going to ask David for a divorce."

Kelly patted Rush on the shoulder as he started for the door. Brandon was alone now, flipping through an old issue of Steve's newspaper in the recliner. His tie loosened around his neck. Kelly imagined for a brief moment what it would be like to come home to that sight every night. "What you reading, stranger?"

"Alien attacks chimp, learns sign language," Brandon read from the paper. Holding up the paper to display the photograph of the primate with his arm around a grayish-green figure, they both burst into laughter at the absurdity of the image. "_The Beat_ sure has changed since my days as news editor."

"A lot has changed since your days in L.A.," Kelly pointed out.

"But a lot of things are still the same. David and Donna, you and Dylan, it's just like we're back in high school."

"From the looks of what just went on, I'm not sure how much longer David and Donna are going to be married. And I broke up with Dylan about twenty minutes ago."

"Well, I guess you just killed my theory."

"Partly, but you were still half right. Some things are still the same."

"Like?"

"Donna is still the group's guardian angel, always looking for the best in people. Andrea is still brilliant, and Brenda is still dramatic. David works for a radio station, and Dylan is the most moody person in the world. You're a writer."

"What about you, Kel? Have you changed?"

"A lot has changed, but one thing still remains."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm still in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

"You still love me?" Brandon asked, already knowing the answer. He needed to hear everything about how she was feeling. Kelly was standing in front of him, heart wide open, and he wasn't sure when it would close again.

"You know that I do," she replied, eyes lowered. "You knew it the first moment you saw me again. Nothing has changed between us. The distance and the time haven't diminished the love that we share, then and now. I don't just love you, Brandon, I'm in love with you."

Brandon took a deep breath and slowly released it, letting every ounce of air drain from his lungs. He needed time to let it sink it; after everything that had happened, Kelly Taylor was still in love with him. He just needed to know how much. "What if I asked you to marry me? Right now, tonight, would you do it?"

She didn't even hesitate. "In a heartbeat."

Her answer took away any concern in his mind. He moved closer to her, so near that her body heat literally radiated off his. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he kissed her deeply. She deepened the embrace even more, their bodies melting together to become one. "I love you, too. With all that I am, I'm in love with you." A beat later, he stepped back, his face twisted. Though he was glad to finally have it off his chest, he felt anxious at how quickly it had come about. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I know that it is fast," she read his mind. She reached down and took his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Holding the intricate web of appendages between them, she smiled into his eyes. "Just take a deep breath, we'll figure this out."

"You need time, Kel, time to get over Dylan. I want us to work this time, and if we try to make it work too quickly, it'll just blow up in our faces."

"I've been over Dylan for a long time. I could always get over him, move on. I've never been able to do that with you. Even when I hated you, I was in love with you. Through Emily Valentine, the fire, the affair with Emma, the disastrous wedding, everything—I still loved you. I _still_ love you. The only question I guess I need to ask you is, do you still love me?"

"Like you said earlier, you know that I do."

Donna was asleep on the couch by the time the last guest was ushered out the door and Madeline was put to bed. Kelly and Brandon had moved out to the front porch to speak in private, leaving Steve alone with Donna in the house. He watched her sleep on the plush sage sofa, her blonde hair splayed across the pillow. An angelic smile playing across her soft pink lips, he could hear the soft steady inhale and exhale of her breath.

_She can't sleep down here all night_, Steve thought to himself. He knew that she would wake up with a backache. Tucking one arm behind her neck and another under her legs, he effortlessly carried her up the staircase. Placing her gently on the wrought iron bed, he pulled back the quilt and lifted her legs beneath the cool sheets. She stirred slightly as he covered her up with the heavy blanket. On his way out, a floorboard creaked beneath his feet, waking her up.

"Steve?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm surprised I got you all the way up here and in bed before I woke you up."

"Don't apologize, it was sweet. How are you feeling? I didn't mean to fall asleep down there. There is a lot of stuff that needs to be done. I'll come down and help you take care of it."

"Don, don't worry about me. I'm fine, and Madeline is in bed. The rest of it can wait until the morning. You're exhausted, you need to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll go to bed eventually. I have trouble sleeping, guess I'm not used to doing it alone."

"You'll get used to it. I have," she mumbled under her breath.

"You and David don't…?"

"Not for a long time. A very long time," she answered. "I have an idea."

He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Why don't you sleep with me?"

"I know I'm in mourning, but I'm not sleeping with you," he laughed.

"Not sex, you pervert," she giggled. "Just sleep. You on your side, me on mine. Maybe it will help you rest better, and I'll sleep easier knowing that you are too."

"I don't know, Don. I've never slept with a woman without sleeping with her, if you know what I mean."

"There is a first time for everything, and I do know what you mean. Now, get in," she said, patting the mattress next to her. Steve slipped into the bed next to her, staying on top of the sheets he had pulled over her body moments before. Closing his eyes, they both fell into the most peaceful sleep they'd had since the whole thing began.

David turned the jeep off the main highway and headed for a remote part of town. Brenda looked up, not recognizing her surroundings. "Where are we going?"

"I think we could both use a drink," he replied. "I know this great jazz club a few blocks away. It's a total dive, but it's one of the hottest places in the city to hear new musicians. I love to go there when I just want to disappear and clear my head."

"Sounds great," she agreed, watching the bright lights of Los Angeles fade in side mirror. The cool air whipped through her long dark hair, tickling the back of her neck. She felt at ease in the car next to David. It was the first time since she got out of the car with Brandon that she has felt like she could truly be herself. "So, are you into jazz these days?"

"I'm into anything that catches my ear right now. The radio station just moved to an alternative format, so I've been into a lot of acoustic rock. On a personal level, I'm into jazz when I want to relax and hip hop when I want to move. Pretty much every genre appeals to me."

"Well, like they always say, variety is the spice of life."

David pulled the car to the front door of the club. Resembling a vintage theatre, the club was a picturesque snapshot of the golden age of music. With its neon sign and red velvet rope, it wasn't exactly a dive to Brenda. Remote and out of the way, yes, but a dive, hardly. She allowed the valet to open the door for her while David handed off the keys. Leading her into the club, they both immediately fell into the rhythmic beat that filled the air.

"This place is amazing!" Brenda exclaimed, her eyes lit with joy and excitement. She watched as women in cocktail dresses jived across the hardwood floor. They were being led by men is svelte suits and well-polished wingtips.

"I told you. This guy is one of my favorites. He's relatively unknown right now, but I think he's the next big thing. His riffs are so hot, his voice so passionate."

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Well, a long time before I left at least. When Brandon left, he said you weren't really doing much with your music," she said.

"I found a part of myself that I lost when I came back into the scene."

"I know what you mean. I always feel that way when I step on the stage," she mused, looking dreamily into the distance as a blue light danced across her pale skin. "After months of rehearsal, I cannot wait for that split-second when the curtain rises for the first time. It's what I live for."

"I wish Donna understood that."

"She probably feels that way when she shows her line," Brenda tried.

David shook his head. "I don't know how she feels about anything these days, and she doesn't know how I feel. We might as well live on two different planets, Bren."

"Let's not talk any more about that tonight. Let's just get a drink, sit back and enjoy the music. Nothing else matters, it's just us and the music."

"Sounds like a deal," he said as he flopped down on the chrome stool. "What do you want to start with, a beer?"

"What do I look like? A pansy?" she asked, turning to the bartender. "Two shots of your finest tequila. You can leave the bottle."

The burly man placed the two tiny glasses and liquor in front of them. Pouring the sweet liquid, Brenda quickly knocked back her first shot. David followed suit, shaking his head as it made its way down his throat. "Woo!"

Brenda smiled. "I know. Go again." The two took another shot and then another. Somewhere around number five, David showed some signs of slowing down, but Brenda was still going strong. Drinking with Americans was nothing compared to the Brits. After more than 10 years in England could drink most of the people she knew from home under the table. But by shot nine, even she was feeling the buzz.

"Let's dance," David slurred, pulling her off the stool and toward the now-empty floor. She stumbled after him, her boots clopping loudly on the wood. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, his movements completely offbeat. Spinning her around, he laughed when she nearly fell into a table.

"Not funny, David," she mumbled as he caught her fall. "You know what I want?"

"What do you want?"

"I want what you want."

"What do I want?"

"This," she yelped, lunging forward to plant a kiss right on his lips.

Andrea was lying in the empty bedroom at the beach apartment, staring up at the white ceiling above her. She couldn't believe what had happened in Brandon's backyard. _Steve's backyard_, she corrected herself silently. When she was in high school, she had never thought she could get a guy like Dylan McKay. The epitome of cool, he was everything she was not. Dangerous, risqué and sexy, he was literally her polar opposite. Years later, he still attained the same qualities only with a maturity and intelligence that made him much more appealing. And that version of Dylan McKay did want her, and he had shown her just that.

A part of her felt guilty for her actions. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Kelly about everything. They had just broken up, and although they weren't close anymore, Andrea didn't want to break the ultimate girl rule, thou shall fall in love with a friend's ex. Though she was a long way from falling in love with Dylan, she knew that it would happen if things kept going the way they were. There were already some deep feelings between them, and time would only deepen them further. If Kelly gave or denied her blessing up front, it could save them all three a lot time and trauma.

The other part of her wasn't sure how much of a future the situation had. Even if Kelly did give her blessing and Dylan wanted to start a relationship, she wasn't sure how much they stood a chance. With him in L.A. and her living in Boston, the distance was sure to be a factor. She couldn't leave. Jesse was there, and Hannah needed her father. Andrea wasn't sure that she could ever ask Dylan to leave. Maybe it was too early to start thinking about all those things, but she wouldn't be Andrea Zuckerman if she hadn't overanalyzed the situation to death.

Down the hall, Dylan was staring up at a very similar white ceiling. His head resting folded hands, he was replaying the entire night over again in his head. From the breakup with Kelly to the kiss with Andrea, it had been quite a big night for Dylan McKay.

He couldn't believe that he had kissed her. She had always been so studious, simply a part of the group in the early days because of her connection to Brandon. Then, through the years, they had formed a bond of their own. She had been there when his father died, allowing him to share his feelings on paper without ever judging him. Then, he had been there for her during the affair with Peter. He'd felt guilty for missing all of Hannah's issues when he was battling his addiction, but Andrea had promised that he had redeemed himself then.

Rolling over, he looked toward the wall that separated him from her. It was only a few feet, but it might as well be a world away. In all actuality, their lives were a world apart. She was a doctor on the east coast, and he was a restaurateur in California. She was a mother, and he couldn't even keep a plant alive. He suddenly felt the need to talk to her, to have her convince him that it could work if they both wanted it too badly enough. Because despite everything in his head – from how strange it was to thinking of them as a couple to the realities of the situation – he wanted to find a way to be with her.

Crawling out of bed, he made the familiar trip down the hall. The apartment was dark and the hour late; apparently Kelly wasn't coming home. Dylan felt like he should be jealous, that he should care but it was just proof positive that his heart wasn't with her anymore. Leaning against the door, he tried to muster the courage to go in. On the other side of the wall, she was trying to be brave enough to go out.


	8. Chapter 8

It's past seven the next morning when Andrea came jogging across the sand and up the stairs of the beach apartment. Her hair pulled back in high ponytail, she collapsed on the porch into a pile of exhaustion. Dylan watched her from the living room window, sipping a cup of coffee while she contorted herself into a difficult yoga position. Stretching her toned body, he could see the stress of yesterday was completely gone – at least for now.

"Good morning," he called as he stepped onto the porch. Sitting in Kelly's favorite wooden chair, Andrea was fairly certain that she had never seen him looking sexier. Dressed in faded jeans and a white button-up shirt, he has bare feet and bed head.

"Hey," she huffed as she bent backward. He looked on as she grabbed her heal and brought it up for a deep stretch. Between her inexplicable flexibility and the way her skin was glowing, she looked absolutely radiantly.

"We have to be over at Steve's for breakfast in an hour. I just talked to Donna, she wanted me to stop by the Pit to pick up the turnovers and scones."

"Let me just go take a shower," she replied. She pulled the rubberband from her hair, allowing her hair to cascade over her bare shoulder. Shaking her head, she enjoyed the silky tickle against her skin. With a small wave, she disappeared into the house.

Dylan paced the porch for a few minutes once he heard the water start. He felt confused, like he should be having any feelings but the ones that had consumed him last night. Eventually, he had backtracked to his bedroom and tried to fall asleep. Somewhere between two and three in the morning, he had convinced himself that he didn't really feel that way about Andrea. By four, he knew that he was just lying to himself.

The water stopped, and Dylan figured he should probably head in so that she wouldn't know something was going on. He could hear her soft voice, seemingly talking to herself, coming from the other room. Quietly, he made his way down the hall to see if he could catch what she was saying. Through the crack of the guest bedroom door, he could see her cradling her cell phone.

"I am so proud of you, Hannah. You are such a brilliant girl," she said cheerfully. "I am sorry I couldn't be there, but I'm glad that your dad was. Did he take pictures?" It was quiet for a minute while she listened to her daughter's response. "I can't wait to see the video. I miss you so much, my darling girl." She laughed. "I know you're not a baby, but give your mother a break. This is the longest I've ever been apart from you." Silence is followed by a serious sigh. "It was very sad. It's been kind of crazy to see everyone again. I know you don't remember these people, but they were my family when I didn't really have one." Another quiet pause indicated that her daughter was responding. "Alright, I will call you tomorrow, and then I will be home the day after. Your dad is going to bring you to the airport to meet me. I will see you then." Her voice dropped with their goodbye, bringing on the kind of affection only mothers have. "I love you, too, Han, bye."

"Was that Hannah?" Dylan asked, pushing the door open. Leaning against the doorframe, a part of Andrea wanted to jet across the room and jump him. The logical part of her was in control, however, and she simply nodded.

"Are you ready? We should probably get to the Pit."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers automatically. This time, she couldn't nod. She just looked down at her feet and prayed that he would let it drop. When he didn't say anything else, she knew he was waiting for an answer. Finally, she shook her head.

"This is too much. Everything about coming home has not been what I expected."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Just the opposite," she admitted. "Next to Hannah, I can't remember a time when I have been so happy to see a group of people."

"What's crawling around in that brain of yours, Zuckerman? I can see you thinking about something."

"I was just thinking that a relocation to the west coast might be in order."

"Are you serious? Are you really thinking about coming back to the city?"

"If I can convince Jesse, I'm going to look for a job here and come home. My family is here, my friends are here, you're here."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Kelly woke up in Brandon's arms, a wide grin spread across her beautiful face. His face was buried in her hair, his legs entangled in hers. She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier to wake up because she knew that she would get to see him once her eyes were open again.

They had talked well into the night, covering everything from the old days to their careers to Brandon's relationships in D.C. to what they wanted for the future. Though he didn't know it yet, Kelly was already considering a move to the nation's capital. She couldn't bare the thought of having to spend any more of her life without him, and if she had to, she would give up everything to be with him. When he had posed the question of marriage last night in a hypothetical way, it had made her realize that she wanted to be with him significantly more than she wanted to keep her job.

Brandon's eyes were still closed, but he was wide awake when she started to stir next to him. He was mentally composing his resignation letter to the _Post_. Though the money wasn't great, he knew that he could come back to the _Beat_. Steve would probably need someone to help run the paper while he got back on his feet, anyhow. The situation would work for everyone, and best of all, he would be able to have Kelly in his life again.

"Wake up, handsome," she cooed, showering him with kisses. Gentle caresses were placed on his forehead and his eyelids, his cheeks and his lips, his neck and his shoulders, his chest and his stomach. Working her way back up, she rolled on top of him and held his face in her hands.

"You are so beautiful," he mused airily. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah?"

"I want to come back to Los Angeles. I've already decided that I can resign and come back to help Steve with the paper. We've spent too much time apart, and I'm not willing to do that anymore. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure that we are together,"

"I was going to say the same thing. I'll come to D.C. if you want to me to. I don't want you to have to make all the sacrifices."

"I think it's about time that I come home. Not just to L.A., but to you," he whispered, leaning in to capture her in a kiss. He fell back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling of the guestroom in his old house. A guestroom that used to be his bedroom. "I can't believe I'm sleeping in the same bedroom I had in high school."

"There is a kind of sweet finality to this, isn't there?" she posed a question. "I mean, after everything, you're in bed with the Spring Princess."

He laughed before he fell silent again. "Kel, we do need to talk about the living situation. I know this is all new, but I feel like I've known you long enough and well enough to be able to live with you again. If you're not ready for it, let me know."

"I want to live with you, Brandon. Dylan and I are still technically living together, so one of us is going to have to move out."

"I'm going to talk to Steve. This is still my house, and I would like to come home to it. How would you feel about giving him the beach apartment?"

Kelly smiled. "It's been in the family so long that it feels right that one of us have it. I'm sure that Steve and Maddy would be happy at the beach. This house is full of his memories with Janet, there he could enjoy the sand and the water. Beside, I have a feeling that Donna is going to need somewhere to stay, and she could just move back there and help him with Madeline until he gets settled again."

"What about Dylan?"

"What about Dylan? For the first time in a long time, he's not my problem. Let him figure that out."

Donna came padding into the bedroom where she had slept next to Steve the entire night. He had slept through most of it, waking only briefly to retrieve Madeline when she had had a bad dream. She had fallen asleep between them, the place where both Sanders were still in a deep slumber. Standing in the doorway, she watched over them with warm adoration until Steve's bright blue eyes popped open.

"Quit staring, Don," he whispered, carefully pulling his arm out from beneath his daughter. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead and crawled off the bed to retrieve the mug in her hand. "Give me."

She handed him the red cup and watched as he downed the rest of the dark brew. "Good?"

He nodded. "Thank you. I feel like I have been saying that a lot lately, but I really do appreciate everything that you have done for my daughter and me. And not just today, but since Janet got sick, you have been the one person that has been there for me. I needed someone that wouldn't focus just on the cancer or Janet, as selfish as that sounds. You were that person that saw when I was drowning or when Maddy was really sad. Thank you."

"You would have done it for me," she said with a warm smile.

"I would have?"

"I know that if it was David that got sick, you would be there to support me, Steve," she said. "I remember that night, freshman year of college, when David was doing drugs. He had been horrible to me, and I hadn't heard from him. I kept telling Kelly to lie if he called, to say that I wasn't home, but he never called. Finally, after Dylan called, I just went over the edge. It was you that told me that he wasn't worth it, and it was you that held me on the deck when I fell apart. It's not the only time you were there for me, but it's probably one of the times when I needed someone most."

"I did that?" he asked, puffing out his chest. Donna had to laugh because it was the first time she'd seen him truly act like himself in more than a week.

"Yes, you were my hero," she said.

"Daddy? Donna?" Madeline called from inside the room.

"What's shaking, Princess?" Steve asked, pushing the door open with his hip and handing the mug back to his blonde companion.

"It's almost time for Uncle Brandon and everyone to come from breakfast. See, the rose is on the five and the daisy is on the eight," she replied, pointing to the new watch Donna had brought her the first day.

"Well, then you better go take a bath," her father told her.

"If you pick out what you want to wear, I will make you a bubble bath," Donna promised. The little girl beamed up at her before running down the hallway to her bedroom. "That seemed to do the trick."

"You're great with her, Donna."

"I love Madeline, she reminds me that there is hope in this world."

"That she does," he agreed. "Let me take that cup, I'll go down and make some more while you get her in the bath. Thanks again."

Donna watched his back as he retreated down the stairs before heading into the bathroom adjoined to Madeline's room. Pulling out the girl's favorite lavender-scented bubbles, she quickly filled the tub full of flowery suds. Madeline returned with her favorite red dress and black patent-leather Mary Janes. "I used to have shoes just like those when I was your age," she told the young girl.

Maddy grinned. "Just like 'em?"

Donna nodded. "Just like them. Now, you take a bath, and your daddy and I will be downstairs getting the kitchen ready for everyone. If you need anything, just call."

"Okay. Hey, Donna?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my new mommy?"

Brenda groaned, her head pounding as she struggled to open her eyes. A trash truck outside drummed a constant beat against her brain, only adding to her agony. Stretching her legs, she was surprised to find her feet rubbing against the hairy skin of someone else in bed with her. Yanking back the comforter, she shot up in bed and gaped at the man next to her. "David!"

"What?" he mumbled before turning over. Then, the sound of her voice sinking into her brain, he shot up next to her. "Brenda, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I don't remember much," she confessed. "Stop yelling."

"You stop yelling," he replied, rubbing his temples. "My head is pounding. How much did we have to drink exactly?"

"I'm gonna go with too much," she answered, clutching her head in her hands. Her cell phone chirped happily from somewhere. "Where is my phone?"

"It's here, under the bed on my side," David answered, leaning down to retrieve it.

He held it up but she shook her head. "You answer it."

"Brenda's phone," he grumbled. "Oh, yeah, man, hold on." He covered the mouthpiece before handing it to her. "It's Dylan."

"Hey, what's up?" she managed to say into the phone. David watched as she idly listened, rolling her eyes and sighing before speaking again. "Okay, we'll be there."

"Did you spend the night with David?" Dylan asked on the other line.

Brenda could feel the scarlet creeping up her neck. She wouldn't tell him the truth, even if she knew what the truth was. "Yes, but not in that way, Dylan. Steve's house was full with Brandon and Donna staying there, so I came back here and slept in the spare room," she lied.

"I know you, Bren," he warned before ending the call. Defeated, Brenda threw the phone on a pile of discarded clothes on the floor. She reached down to see if she was dressed, realizing for the first time that they were naked in bed together. Thankfully, she had on a pair of boxer shorts and a bra. Though the boxers weren't hers, the bra was, and something was covering her to maintain her modesty.

"Are these yours?" she asked, hoisting her hips and pointing to the plaid material. David nodded. "Are you wearing yours?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Walsh, I'm dressed. So, what happened last night?"

"I don't know, but if something did happen, I hope we were careful."

"We probably didn't sleep together," she said.

"Too bad, I'm sure it would have been something. This way, we could have had our fun and blamed it on the alcohol."

"What fun is sinning if you can't remember it afterward?"

David laughed. "Touché."

"We're supposed to head over to Steve's. The gang is getting together for breakfast, even Nat is going to be there," she explained. She started to roll off the bed, but David hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. Caught up in the proximity of the moment, she allowed him to pin her under his strong body.

David leaned down and placed a feather kiss on her forehead. "Do we have to, Bren?"

"David," she warned halfheartedly.

"Come on, we both want it."

"Donna was my best friend."

"Donna was my wife. If she doesn't care, then why should we?"

"I have to talk to her first, David," she pleaded. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Just one kiss, Bren," he begged softly, leaning down again.

Brenda lifted her head to meet his, falling into passionate caress of the sensual kiss. Things quickly escalated as her instincts took over, but eventually, she pushed him away. "We have to stop."

"If there was no Donna, would you let yourself fall in love with me?"

Brenda looked away and mumbled her reply. "In a heartbeat, David, in a heartbeat."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the eight friends reunite in the kitchen at Casa Walsh, they are all aware how much has changed. Steve is talking to Kelly about the bagels, and Donna is beside them, merrily chopping grapefruit and strawberries. Brenda is deep in conversation with her brother next to the backdoor, both of their eyes serious. Dylan and David are talking about After Dark business, and Andrea and Madeline are on the floor building a tower of blocks.

Dylan looked up just in time to see Brenda storm out the back door. Catching Brandon's eye, he is surprised to see her brother shrug and join a conversation with the three blondes preparing the food. Shaking his head, he excuses himself from David and heads out the same door she had exited moments before. Because his back had been to the door, David is not sure where he is going, but he doesn't care. Instead, he moved to the floor to help Andrea and Maddy with the reconstruction of their now-toppled tower.

"Hey, Bren, are you okay?" Dylan asked concerned after joining her on the porch.

Brenda didn't look over her shoulder, she just pulled her knees against her chest. "I'm fine, Dylan. Go back inside."

"You're not fine. I can still read you like a book. What happened between you and Brandon in there?"

"Honestly, I don't know why I feel like I need his approval," she spat angrily. "I confided in him about something I did. I knew it was stupid, and I knew how he reacted. Stupid of me, I thought he might be my brother for once and actually support me. Instead, he just spouted his usual self-righteous rhetoric and judged me. Some things never change."

"You told him about David," Dylan stated plainly, knowingly.

Brenda nodded, finally turning to meet his gaze. "What I did was so stupid, Dylan, I know that. I've been so lonely lately, and so has David. I guess I just mistook that for actual emotion. When I woke up this morning, I thought I had slept with my best friend's husband. I don't think that we did, but I did kiss him. Twice."

"You're only human, Bren," Dylan comforted her. He treaded over to the steps and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her back. She leaned against his muscular frame, her head falling on his shoulder.

"How did I get here? These people used to be everything to me in high school, but now, I barely remember what it was to like them. Other than you and Brandon, I hadn't seen them in years before this weekend. To be honest, other than the two of you, I hadn't really missed them in years. Why did I latch on to David?"

"You said it yourself, you were both lonely. I know what it's like to be lonely. It can attract you to someone you shouldn't be with in a million years. That first summer with Kel while you were in Paris, I think that's what brought us together. I've never really said that out loud before, but I've always thought it was true."

"So are you saying if I had never gone to Paris, we would still be together."

"The truth is, there is no way I could know," Dylan admitted. "I know that I've thought about it a lot over the years. When we were in London and got so close again, I ran. I was scared, I'll be the first one to admit that. I ran straight back to Kelly's arms because I knew that she and I would never be permanent. I tried to pretend that we could be that, that she was my soul mate. But I knew that she and I would never have what you and I have."

"You mean had."

"No, I mean have."

"Dylan, don't," she warned him. "I can't do this again. Losing you the first time was the hardest thing I thought I would ever have to go through, and then I lost you again. I was a mess, and when I needed you the most, you weren't there."

"I'm here now," he murmured. "These people are your friends, and they love you. It doesn't matter how long it's been, time and distance can't diminish the bond the eight of us share."

"When did you get so insightful?"

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who has mistaken feelings of friendship for feelings and love," he replied cryptically.

Brenda immediately understood the reference. "You and Andrea?"

"I'm not sure that there is anything there," he admitted. "I really thought that there was. I've been writing, and she's been reading and editing everything for me. I knew about her divorce, and we've traded emails on the successes of our professional lives and the failures of our persona lives. Then, she started talking about coming back to L.A., and I told her that I was happy. In the next moment, I realized that I was happy as her friend and nothing more."

"Does she know how you feel or how you felt?"

"Does David know how you feel or how you felt?"

"No one knows but you," she told him. "I'm guessing no one knows you feel but me, either."

"And no one ever will," he murmured as leaned on each other, both literally and metaphorically, for the first time in a very long time.

"What's going on out there between your sister and McKay?" Steve asked, nudging Brandon.

He shrugged for the second time that morning. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. It's always drama with Bren, and this morning is no exception. She made a mistake, a major one at that, and she didn't want to hear what I have to say."

"Did you speak to her in that same tone, bro? Because if you did, I can see why she stormed out the backdoor," Steve retorted. "She's not sixteen any more. You can't act like the overprotective, judgmental brother, Bran."

"I know that, Steve, but she made a mistake that could potentially ruin not only her life but also David and Donna's."

"Donna?" Steve asked, alarmed. "Wait, did Brenda sleep with David?"

Brandon shook his head vehemently. "No, at least not yet, but they did kiss."

"Donna is going to be devastated. I can't believe your sister would do that."

"Well, she wasn't exactly kissing herself here, Steve. Look, I know it would really hurt Donna, so that's why we have to keep our mouths shut."

"She's already furious at Silver, I don't want to be the one to add fuel to the fire. Donna has been really great to me, and I don't want to see her hurt. I'll do whatever I can to keep this away from her, but if she asks me, I won't lie to her."

"Fair enough," Brandon agreed. "So, what exactly is going on with you and Donna? I noticed your room was empty when I got up to get my cell phone from the living room in the middle of the night."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Walsh."

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Ha ha," Steve deadpanned. "I've had trouble sleeping since I'm not used to sleeping alone, so when Donna offered half her bed, I accepted. We had blankets and a seven-year-old girl between us, so I can confidently say that nothing happened."

"That's good," Brandon declared. "I know you're going through a lot, and Donna is going through turmoil of her own. I'd hate to see a close friendship ruined through a little physical comfort, even if it was mutual."

"So, Kel, where were you this morning? I expected to find either you or Brandon on the couch in the living room when I went down to make coffee, but alas, it was completely empty," Donna inquired with a cheeky smile.

"We were doing a little reuniting in his old bedroom," Kelly told her best friend.

"Wait, what about Dylan?"

"We broke up last night. Brandon asked me what I would do if he asked me to marry him, and I knew what the answer was without even having to think about it. I knew that I could marry him and spend the rest of my life with him and we would be happy."

"Those are some pretty powerful feelings, Kel. Are you sure?"

She nodded confidently. "Sure enough to agree to move in with him," she bubbled happily. "Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. Brandon and I talked this morning, and he is going to resign from his job to come back to L.A. He's going to speak to Steve about going back to work at the_ Beat_ and moving back into this place. I'm going to live her with him."

"What about Steve and Madeline?"

"Actually, that's where you come in. We both think that Steve is not going to want to stay here since there are so many memories of his life with Janet here," Kel explained. "The beach apartment's lease is still technically in yours and my names, so I thought I would see how you felt about turning it over to Steve. It'd be a great place for them to live. It's right on the water."

"That's fine with me," Donna said, "but I was kind of hoping to stay with you for awhile. Things with David and me are pretty much done, so I am going to move out of the house."

"Maybe you could still move in with Steve and Maddy. He could probably use the help, and this way, neither of you will be alone. With three bedrooms, there is plenty of space for all of you to live easily under one roof."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why? What happened?"

"Maddy asked if I would be her new mommy this morning, Kel. I think us three living together would only confuse things further for her."

"Is there something going on between you and Steve, Don?"

She shook her head. "Nothing like that, we're just friends. I've needed some place to focus my energies lately, and helping Steve has been it. That's all."

"Keep telling yourself that, Donna. You've always been the group's guardian angel, guiding us to where we should be. Maybe this time your guardian angel is leading you to where you belong."

"That is some tower, Maddy," David said as she placed a shiny blue block on top of a dark green one. The little girl smiled up at him widely before picking up a yellow cube. "Do you miss Hannah being this age?"

Andrea laughed. "In a way, I do, but I'm also happy with where she is now. Life goes on so quickly, children change every day. One minute, they're these babies, totally dependent on you for anything and everything. And then in a heartbeat, there these young women, with minds and opinions of their own."

"I can't wait to have children," David said.

"I'm surprised that you and Donna haven't had any yet. Have you talked about it?"

David just shook his head. He didn't feel like having that conversation yet again, especially not with someone who could possibly take her side in the situation. Thankfully, the phone rang, so he could escape. "I'll get it!" he called out, jumping to his feet to pull the phone off the cradle.

"Hello?" he announced into the retriever.

"David, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Valerie, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm holding up."

"Can I talk to Steve, by any chance? Is he there?"

"Oh, sure," David said, disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to talk to her longer. He covered the receiver. "Steve, it's Valerie for you." Steve nodded and held up a finger, indicating that he would be a moment. "He'll be just a minute. I'm going to put you on hold."

"Great," she said. "It was really nice hearing your voice, David."

"You, too, Val," he said before pushing the hold button on the phone and losing yet another connection.


	10. Chapter 10

"David, can you pass the orange juice?" Kelly asked, looking up at her brother expectantly as he handed the glass bottle to Brandon. Like the gentlemen he'd always been, Brandon poured the pulp-free liquid into the glass tumbler. She smiled at him gratefully, squeezing his hand beneath the table.

"Bren, can I get the bacon?" Dylan asked from beside her. She nodded and handed the platter to him. He threw a few crispy strips on his plate between the pile of scrambled eggs and stack of wheat toast.

Madeline was happily munching on grapes between Donna and Steve. Since their conversation in the bathroom, Donna had tried to avoid having any time alone with the father and daughter duo beside her. She had tried to explain to Maddy that Janet would always be her mother and no one would take her place, but the little girl was too young to understand. She only knew that her mother was gone and never coming back.

Watching the young girl go through everything only reminded Donna of losing her father. That entire process had been the most difficult thing she had ever had to endure in her entire life, and it was David that had gotten her through it. Looking across him at the table, she wondered where that man had gone. The person who arranged a final Christmas in her parents' palatial Beverly Hills home was long gone, leaving behind an angry, moody man who had grown to resent her over time.

Sitting next to her, however, were two people that needed her. She had begun to truly consider Kelly's proposal from earlier. While she wasn't sure that Steve would ultimately go for it, she had a fairly strong feeling that he would accept once Brandon argued all his talking points. The whole situation made sense, even if it was just for the moment. She'd just have to address the mother issue with Steve first, and then, she was certain that it could work out for all those involved.

Just then, Steve looked up at her, as if he had been reading his mind. In reality, he was wondering what was going on with her. She had been distant since before he'd taken Valerie's phone call. There was something going on in Donna's mind, and she seemingly had no intention of letting him know what that was. He was worried about her; she was running on empty just like he was. At some point, they were both bound to break.

"Maddy, slow down," Donna giggled, reaching out to grab one of the two pieces of sausage she was trying to shove into her tiny mouth.

Steve smiled as Donna tried to prevent his daughter from eating too much in one bite. In the next breath, overwhelming grief consumed him when he realized that Janet would never chide her for such behavior again. It shook him to the core. While he knew that his wife was gone, it was the little things that reminded him how much he would miss her. Suddenly, he felt the need to get out of the stuffy dining room. He needed air.

"Excuse me," he said hoarsely, pushing back his chair and walking rapidly toward the front door.

"One of us should go," Andrea said. Donna and Dylan exchanged a look. They were the only two who had experienced a great loss comparable to Steve. They'd felt an unusual duty to care for their friend.

"I'll go," Dylan volunteered, nodding slightly at Donna. Grabbing Steve's coffee as well as his own, he headed out of the room. Six sets of eyes watched as he went after his friend.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Madeline asked worriedly.

"Nothing, he's just a little tired," Brandon lied. "What do you say that you and I go to the park this afternoon so he can take a nap?"

"Yay!" she cried. "Let's go now."

"Okay, go upstairs and change your clothes," Brandon laughed. He turned to Kelly. "Are you up for a trip to the park?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I should probably go back to the beach apartment to shower and change. I'd like to get out of these clothes."

"I'd like to get you out of those clothes," Brandon growled, dropping his voice so that only she could hear before addressing the rest of his friends. "Well, I guess we're out of here, kiddies. I will catch you all later for dinner at the Peach Pit."

Kelly and Brandon made their exit, leaving their four friends behind. David looked at the three women and knew that he needed to get out of there. Though he didn't think that being alone with Andrea would have any sort of adverse effect, the Donna/Brenda situation would prove far too tricky than he was ready to deal with. Wordlessly, he left the room like a coward, slipping out the front door past Steve and Dylan and into his car.

"Where's Silver going?" Steve asked, watching as the green vehicle reversed onto the street.

"Who knows, who cares," Dylan replied. "What I do care about, what we all care about, is how you're really doing. I know you and I haven't exactly been really close lately, and I'm not your best friend like Brandon. But I have been through this before, so I know how it can be. Everything can be fine, and then the smallest thing will set you off. I'd smell her perfume on an old sweater or run across a photograph, and it'd be over for me. That's why I had to get out of town, that's what took me to London."

"I can't run away from this, not with Maddy in my life," Steve countered. "This house reminds me of my entire life with Janet. The _Beat_ office reminds me of Janet. Looking at Madeline reminds me of Janet. She's everywhere I go."

Dylan kicked a rock underfoot. "I know that you can't leave L.A., but maybe you could change your residence. Give both you and Madeline a new start, you know?"

"I don't know," Steve shook his head. "I don't want to change too much for Maddy too fast. She's already been through so much, so I'm not sure how a move would affect her right now."

"Well, think about it," Dylan prodded his friend. "It's amazing how a change of residence can alter your perspective."

Back inside the house, the three remaining women were left with an air of awkwardness. Donna looked down at the plate in front of her, trying to think of an excuse to leave the room. Brenda gazed out the window beside her, struggling to remember what life was like back in London. Andrea absently chewed on an orange rind, silently praying that someone would return to break the silence.

"Brenda, can I ask you a question?" Donna asked silently.

The brunette dropped her fork on the plate loudly. She had been waiting for the confrontation all morning. "Go ahead."

"Did something happen between you and David last night? I know you spent the night there, and I know that you two have been avoiding each other all morning. I also know that you got into a fight with Brandon. Something obviously happened, and I want you to tell me what that was."

"Last night, after we left here, David and I both just needed to let loose. He suggested this jazz club, so we went there. After too much tequila and a few slow songs, we eventually ended up back at your house. I don't remember anything else until I woke up this morning. We were in the guest bedroom. I didn't even realize we were in bed together at first. I can't tell you what happened for sure, but I can tell you that we both woke up fully dressed."

"So, let's see if I have this right," Donna spat hatefully. "You got drunk with my husband, and woke up in bed with him. That can't be all there was, there is something else you're not telling me."

"I kissed him or he kissed me, I'm not really sure. I just know that we kissed," Brenda said. "It shouldn't have happened, but we were both lonely. I'm not excusing what we did, but maybe it explains why it happened. It meant nothing, I'm not in love with David. I'm sorry that I did, and if I could go back and change it, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I can't."

"It's just so typical of you, Brenda."

"How would you know, Donna? You don't know me anymore. I'm not the same Brenda Walsh that you shopped with on Melrose or who followed around Kelly and Dylan like a sick puppy."

"You're right, I don't know you. The Brenda I knew would have never done this to me," Donna replied.

"Donna, come on, you don't know all the details," Andrea tried.

"Look, just because you feel guilty for whatever went on between you and Dylan does not give you permission to interfere here," Donna said. She stood up and eyed both girls angrily. "You both make me sick."

Andrea and Brenda watched as the blonde flew from the room, pushing past Dylan and Steve on her way out. Steve looked at the two girls sitting at the table and shook his head sadly. "I don't know what you did or said to get her that upset, but I think it might be best if you both left."

"Steve, c'mon," Dylan implored.

Steve shook his head firmly. "I want them gone by the time I come back," he threatened before jogging after Donna.

"No, it's fine," Brenda spat. "I shouldn't have come back here. I knew it was a mistake."

"Brenda," Dylan groaned.

"Me neither," Andrea agreed.

"Andrea, please stop," Dylan begged as both women tried to leave simultaneously.

Andrea shook her head. "You can't have it both ways, Dylan. You have to choose which one of us you want to run after. I'm not Kelly, and this isn't high school."

Dylan looked between the two girls. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Andrea replied, staring straight into his eyes. "Why don't you do us all a favor and choose Brenda? It's the choice you should have made years ago, and it's the choice you should make now. I have to go."

The man watched as she strode out of the room. A loud slam soon followed, causing both he and Brenda to wince as the sound reverberated throughout the house. Brenda hadn't said a word since Andrea had gone on her tirade. She had remained frozen in her spot, pretending to be very intrigued by her shoes. Dylan didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected the outburst anymore than she had. Part of him felt guilty for giving Andrea false hope, but a bigger part of him was glad Brenda hadn't left.

"Bren," Dylan said softly, moving close to her. She was still looking down, but he could tell by her slightly shaking shoulders that the tears were finally coming. As he walked up behind her, he leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She turned around in his arms, burying her head in his black knit sweater. His fingers soon found their way to her silky black hair.

Brenda pulled back and looked up at him. He rested his forehead against hers without breaking eye contact. They were so close that she could feel his soft breath tickle her nose. She knew that she had to say it now, or the words might never be said. "Choose me."

Steve found Donna collapsed on his bed. Her blonde hair was splayed across the bed, her face hidden beneath a pillow. Silently, he perched on the edge of the bed and started to rub her back slowly. "Are you okay, Donna?" She didn't answer, she only cried louder. "I told them to leave."

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she sat up and stared at her friend. "You didn't have to do that. They're your friends too, and this is your house."

"I don't care about them, Donna, I care about you."

"Steve…"

"Don't talk, just listen," he interrupted. "I was talking to Dylan outside about everything, and I realized something. I can't stay here. Everywhere I look in this house reminds me of Janet. I don't want to live alone, and you can't stay with David. I'm going to need help with Maddy, and she's really latched on to you. I was thinking that maybe we could find somewhere to live together. Platonically, of course."

Donna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Maddy asked if I could be her new mother this morning. I tried to explain to her that no one would take the place of her mother, but she didn't really seem to understand. She only got that she only had one living parent now. I don't want her to be any more confused and hurt than she already is."

"I'll talk to her, but please tell me you'll consider it. We need you, Donna, and I think if you were honest with yourself, you need us too."

"I do need you, Steve," she admitted. She didn't have the courage to look up at him. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt here."

"You're not talking about Maddy anymore."

"I'm talking about us."

"I can't guarantee that we're not going to get hurt, but I can promise that I'll do everything in my power to try to prevent it. I know that there is something here between us, and I'm more than aware that my wife just died. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, but I could really use your friendship."

"You have my friendship, please don't doubt that."

"I don't."

She slowly nodded. "Kelly offered the beach apartment. The lease is still in my name. We can move in there. We can do this. Let's do this."

David walked in the living room of the house he shared with Donna and listened to its still silence. Throwing his keys in the bowl they'd picked up on a trip to Italy last year, he had never felt so alone in his own home. He strolled through the living room and stared at the silver frames that lined the fireplace mantle. There were photographs of his family – Mel, Jackie, Kelly, Erin and himself all smiling over a birthday cake at Erin's last birthday. Photographs of he and Donna on various vacations and holidays. There was a photograph of the gang at high school graduation and different version of the gang on the day of their college graduation. The final was a photograph of yet another incarnation of the circle of friends on his wedding day. Lifting up the fragile frame, his eyes did not fall on his wife but another love from years past.

He had never been able to shake his connection to the dark beauty. She had reminded him of Brenda many times over the years, maybe that explains the attraction to his old friend. He hadn't been able to keep her off his mind since dreaming about her. A few weeks later, he had run across an old photograph of them together in his desk at the After Dark. They hadn't really kept in touch, but David knew that she still talked to some of his old friends. She'd kept contact with Brandon, and Noah would mention her every now and then. He knew that she was living in Aspen now, running a successful luxury afterhours club for the richest of the rich.

Shaking his head, he placed the picture back on the solid wood surface and headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he enjoyed the cool air on his face. Reaching down, he grabbed a bottle of beer and propped himself up on the counter. Twisting off the cap, he blindly threw it into the sink. He heard the metal clink against the porcelain surface, its sound echoing throughout the cozy room. A blinking red light on the wall caught his attention. Aimlessly, he reached over and punched the button on the answering machine.

"Hey, David, it's Val," her velvety voice teased. "I tried calling you back over at Steve's, but Donna said you weren't there. I was hoping we could catch up. You've been on my mind a lot lately…I miss…just give me a call when you get the chance, you know the number."


	11. Chapter 11

Brandon watches Madeline and Kelly as they swing, racing to see whose toes can reach higher. Madeline is laughing, her giggle carrying through the warm, sunny air. Kelly is smiling as well, her own voice almost as loud as the little girl. They both look content and carefree, like the child Madeline is and the child Kelly always wanted to be.

Glancing down at his watch, he is disappointed to realize that it's about time to meet up with the rest of the gang at the Peach Pit. "Kel, we better go."

"Is the rose on the five, Uncle Brandon?" Maddy called.

Brandon laughed to himself. "Yes, the rose is on the five, sweetheart. It's time for dinner."

"Yay, we're going to see Nat and Daddy and Donna!" she yelled, jumping from the swing and taking off toward Brandon. Throwing herself in his arms, she chuckled happily as he swung her around. He sat her back on the ground while Kelly made her way back to them. Carrying her heeled sandals in her hand, she looks tired but content. _And breathtaking_, Brandon added mentally.

Andrea, Donna and Steve rode silently in the van on the way to the Peach Pit. In the driver's seat, Steve tapped nervously on the steering wheel in time to the acoustic tune on David's radio station. Beside him, Donna looked absently out the window. Since the blowup in the kitchen, she hadn't really said much to anyone other than Steve. She knew that she was being juvenile, she wasn't even actually angry at Andrea. She had just happened to be the innocent bystander who'd tried to get her to act rationally.

In the backseat, Andrea flipped through her email on her PDA. There wasn't much to speak of outside the customary hospital business. Flipping of the device, she leaned back against the seat and prayed that they'd make it to the Pit in record time.

"Andrea, I'm sorry about earlier," Donna said, turning around to face her friend. "I shouldn't have chewed you out like I did. You were only trying to help."

The other woman shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything at all. I just didn't want you and Bren to get into a fight based purely on emotion. I was hoping that if I said something, maybe you'd stop and think."

"You were right, just like you always were."

"That's my girls," Steve said. "I'm glad you two are making up. Maybe you can spread that compassion to Bren."

Donna looked at him pointedly. "Don't press your luck. Besides, I thought you took my side."

"I did take your side. I just don't want you to let her upset you anymore."

"She's not worth being upset over," Donna declared as Steve pulled into a parking space behind the Pit. Scanning the lot, he noted that David's jeep and Dylan's Porsche were already there. As he started to get out of the van, Brandon's rental pulled up beside him.

"Daddy!" his daughter screamed, running at him full speed. He picked up his daughter and rained kisses down on her sweet face. She giggled hysterically, squirming in his arms. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you, too, Maddy," he echoed as they headed into the back entrance of their favorite restaurant.

Inside, Dylan and Brenda were pouring over the menu. It hadn't changed in all the years that Brenda had been gone. She wasn't sure why she was even bothering to look. She was going to order the Megaburger. She'd been around the world a time or two, and it was still her absolute favorite sandwich.

Across from them, David was in another world. Valerie's message was on constant replay in his mind. He had dissected each and every word, the tone of her voice, the time she had called. Not a single detail had gone unanalyzed. Still, despite all his examination, he wasn't any closer to figuring out what it all meant.

"Dylan, do you have another quarter?" Brenda chirped, leaning against him as she requested his spare change.

"Here," he said, flipping the silver coin into her open palm.

She smiled and thanked him before skipping over to the jukebox. As she scanned the music selections, she realized that the songs hadn't changed either. Dropping the two coins into the machine, she selected her old favorite standby, trusty B-7. As the Bay City Rollers started to sing "Bye, Bye, Baby," she saw her brother come in with their friends in toe.

"Hey, Bren," Kelly called, waving. Brenda looked up and smiled, noting that she was the only one who had acknowledged her presence. In fact, of the group of five, Kelly was the only one even talking to her at the moment.

"Hi, Sis," Brandon said, stopping to lean against the jukebox next to her. They watched as Donna, Steve, Andrea and Kelly all arranged themselves around the table, their empty seats blatantly obvious between Dylan and Kelly. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I know what I did was wrong, Brandon. I just wanted your support this time. I wanted to be more than important than our friends."

"You are more important, Bren. No one in the entire world matters to me like you do. You are my best friend, the person who knows me best. You feel what I feel, think what I think. I guess I just need to be reminded of that sometimes."

"I guess we both do," she said brightly, reaching up to hug her much-bigger brother. He squeezed her tight, lifting her off the ground and groaning for emphasis. She punched him lightly on the shoulder as they headed over to the table.

"Hello, my children," Nat said. "What will it be?"

"I think I'll have a Megaburger with cheese and a Diet Coke," Brenda said.

"I'll have the same only with a regular Coke," Brandon retorted.

"I'd like a tuna melt and iced tea," Andrea ordered.

"Can I have the chef salad with a water?" Kelly asked.

"Ooh, that sounds good! Make that two," Donna declared.

"I'll have my usual, Nat. Plain Megaburger with a coffee," Dylan stated.

"I want chicken strips and lemonade," Maddy told Nat.

"Cup of coffee and a plate of fries," Steve finished. Maddy always decided half way through that she wanted fries, abandoning the chicken strips for the salty side. He usually ended up eating whatever she had left over and had quit ordering an actual meal when she was with him months ago.

Nat noted the discomfort among the eight friends with sadness. There had been a time when they had been inseparable. He'd truly believed that nothing could tear them apart. But time and distance had diminished the so-called unbreakable bond, leaving it in a disarray of seemingly random friendships between them. Happily, however, he did notice the closeness between Kelly and Brandon. Nat had always been particularly fond of Brandon, often thinking of him as a son. He'd always known that they belonged together. It was nice to see that they had finally realized it, too.

Donna looked down at the placemat beside her. With a red crayon in her hand, Madeline was furiously scribbling away at the outlined drawing in the back. The little girl grinned up at her as she picked up the blue crayon. "That's pretty, Maddy," Donna complimented. She didn't say anything, she just continued coloring and smiling to herself. Next to them, the interaction wasn't lost on Steve.

Kelly and Brandon were talking avidly with Andrea about their respective returns back to Beverly Hills. Though Andrea's wasn't yet official, she still felt like her the City of Angels was calling her home. With her credentials, she would be able to easily find a job in the city, and Hannah would love the beach. Only Jesse might be difficult, but she thought the idea of moving closer to his family could prove beneficial for her situation.

David hadn't said a word since the others had joined them. Turned slightly away from the group, he leaned against the glass and stared out the window. The sun reflected on the steel letters of the After Dark. The entire situation was too awkward for him to want to be a part of. Donna hadn't acknowledged his presence, and Brenda was wrapped up in Dylan. He honestly didn't see the point of being there, but out of duty to his friendship of Steve, he was there.

"Donna, can I talk to you?" Brenda asked suddenly, ending all conversation at the table around them. Steve and Dylan exchanged nervous looks, both of them concerned about the women beside them. Brandon squeezed Kelly's hand, obvious to the woman's nervousness. Andrea looked between her two friends, hoping that they would find a resolution. Only David seemed unaffected, still staring vacantly out the window behind him.

Donna nodded silently, throwing a glance at Steve before sliding out of the booth. Brenda and Dylan traded a look of their own before she followed Donna outside the front door. "What could you possibly have to say to me now, Brenda?"

"I'm sorry. I made a major mistake, and I am sorry. I am sorry that my actions hurt you, that was never my intention. I was selfish and didn't think about how it would affect anyone but you. You were always a very good friend to me, especially when Kelly was not. I miss that," Brenda told her in one breath, not stopping out of fear that she would lose her courage and become defensive again.

Donna smiled at her. "There is no point in me being angry with you. The person I am really angry at here is David. I appreciate and accept your apology, Bren. You used to be my best friend, and I have to say, I really miss that too."

"Really?" the brunette squealed, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Really," Donna echoed, hugging her back. "Now, let's go back inside. They probably think we've killed one another by now. Beside, I'm hungry!"

Donna and Brenda strode back into the joint, giggling with their arms slung around each other. Kelly grinned and ran over to her two friends, grabbing them both into a hug. "Andrea, get over here!" Kelly called. Andrea jogged to where they were now standing, joining on the group hug. From the distance, the boys watched with contentment. Even David had broken out of his reverie to share in the special moment.

"If there's hope for them, maybe there is hope for all of us," David said to no one in particular.

Dylan laughed. "I guess you never know what is going to happen."

"I love how our girls can go from fighting to best friends in a heartbeat," Steve added.

"After all this time, they're still our girls," Brandon noted. "It's funny how different we thought everything was, but our friendship is still there. Under all the crap and the anger and the melodrama of the past, it's still there."

"And we're still trading partners," Dylan said pointedly, looking at Brandon out of the corner of his eye. Steve looked up at David, meeting his eyes for a moment.

"Maybe we'll finally get it right this time," Steve ventured, completely unaware of how dead on he could be.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, the gang dissolved into different cars, all headed toward the beach. Donna had suggested a bonfire, much like the ones they used to hold on warm summer nights such as this one. At first, Dylan had tried to protest, but Brenda had been able to easily convince him to come along with everyone else. As David jumped into the jeep with Andrea and Brenda and Dylan raced to the Porsche, four best friends were left in the dust. Kelly, Brandon, Donna and Steve all watched as the two cars headed out of the parking lot.

"So, what is up with those four?" Kelly asked, her brow furrowed.

Donna took a deep breath and jumped into the explanation. "Well, when Andrea came here, Dylan thought he had fallen for her because they were keeping in touch. And when Brenda showed up, David saw something in her that he apparently wasn't getting from me. Both in a lonely state of their own, Andrea and Brenda reciprocated the feelings for Dylan and David, respectively. But in the mixed up haze, Bren realized that she didn't have a thing for David and that her thing for Dylan had never dissolved, which ended up being okay for Andrea because she wasn't looking to fall in love with a guy, she was looking to fall back into love with L.A."

Brandon looked at her, clearly impressed. "Whew, good job, Don! What about David?"

"Honestly, I don't know what's going on with my husband because we haven't spoken in a few days. I guess he has no one now."

"And where does that leave you?" Steve asked.

Donna smiled at him coyly. "It leaves me getting in a car with you to head to the beach. Let's get out of here."

"We're right behind you," Brandon said, untangling his fingers from Kelly to pull his keys out of his pocket. Flipping them over his index finger, they walked hand-in-hand happily to the car.

By the time Donna and Steve had arrived, Dylan had managed to build a roaring fire. Andrea and Brenda were lying on towels, laughing as David told them a story. As the flames danced across his face, Donna saw the man she had fallen in love with for the first time in a very long time. His eyes met hers, they were full of happiness. In that look, she knew that their marriage was over; however, she knew that they would stay friends no matter what. As Steve came up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the sand below, she knew that her future lay with the man behind the bright blue eyes.

Brandon came stalking down the beach behind him, Kelly propped on his back. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms were encircled around his neck. As he set her onto the ground, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Have I told you lately that I love you? Because I do, so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Steve muttered as he strode by. Donna giggled as she spread out the quilt she'd grabbed from the van. Falling to her knees, she moved over to make room for Steve.

"We're just getting started," Brandon replied.

"How weird is this?" Brenda asked, her voice full of laughter. "When I got here, Kelly and Dylan were together. Now, Brandon and Kelly are together, and Dylan and I are…"

"Dylan and I are what?" Dylan inquired.

"We're us," she said simply. "We've always been beyond definition."

"Whoa, careful, Sis. You're getting deep in your old age," Brandon teased.

"You have to admit, it is kind of strange," Donna chimed in.

David smirked. "Yeah, I mean, look at us."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she shot back.

"Nothing, Donna, just that we're not exactly us anymore," David tried to explain. "I guess it's okay, maybe that's the way that this was supposed to all this time. Maybe we needed to go through all this for you to finally end up with the person you were supposed to be with."

"And who is that, David?"

"Steve."

"Me?" Steve asked quietly. He could almost hear Janet's words to him. Did his wife have to die to bring them together? The thought made his insides run cold.

"Don't deny it, Steve. It's okay. Like so many things in life, it is what it is."

"Okay, next subject," Andrea suggested.

"Well, I hear that you are planning to join us here in our fair city. Is the rumor true?" Donna asked.

Andrea bobbed her head. "I hope so. I have to work out the details with Jesse, but I'm hoping that we can figure something out. Hannah can be closer to her family and the beach, and I will be closer to you guys."

"We'd love to have you home," Kelly said. "To have all of you home."

"I'm already coming home," Brandon reminded her.

"And I personally couldn't be happier about that," Steve cheered.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Kelly asked.

"I have something to tell you all," Brenda spoke up. "I've been thinking about leaving the theater for awhile. With the way this trip is going, I have to say that I'm feeling even more inspired to move on with my life. I don't know if you remember Roy Randolph or not, but he is out here working as a director. His pilot for a controversial one-hour drama just got picked up by a network, and he's asked me to star in it."

"Congratulations, Bren!" Donna exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dylan asked, dropping his voice so that only she could hear.

"I just accepted it this afternoon. I had to be sure."

"So, all three of you are coming home. The gang is back together," Donna cried sentimentally.

"Let's go take a walk before you start crying, Donna," Steve taunted, pulling the blonde to her feet. She smiled at the gang before he led her off into the darkness.

Kelly watched as they disappeared. A cool breeze whipped through the air, causing her to snuggle closer to Brandon. He enjoyed the feeling of her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember the last time we were here?" he asked.

She nodded. "It was the night before you left. We went skinny dipping. The water was freezing. We talked about everything we'd been through, and then you kissed me. It was one of the best kisses of my life."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"Yes. The only one better was the night we got back together in college."

"That was the best night of my life, of course I remember it."

"I love you, Brandon."

"I love you, too, Kel."

Brenda watched Dylan stare at her brother and Kelly. "Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"Yes. The only one better was the night we got back together in college."

"That was the best night of my life, of course I remember it."

"I love you, Brandon."

"I love you, too, Kel."

Brenda watched Dylan stare at her brother and Kelly. "I wish you stared at me as intently as you do them," she whispered, moving her gaze out to the dark water.

"I do, Bren. You know how I feel about you."

"I do," she said simply.

"If you wanted me to, I'd never look at Kelly again. If that's what it took to convince you that you are the only one I love, I'd never even look at any other person – man or woman – ever again," Dylan told her.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Where's your mind at, David?" Andrea asked, turning onto her back to stare at the stars above. It was hard to believe that these were the exact balls of light that held her attention all the way across the country.

"You can't tell anyone," he said softly.

"I won't."

"Valerie. I can't get my mind off her."

"When did you hear from her again?"

"She called the other night after I left Steve's. Val and I are kind of like Brandon and Kelly. Even though we both thought we belonged elsewhere, I think we've always been meant to be."

"Life is too short to be without the one you love, David. Go find your happiness."

"I will," he promised. "I will."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since that night on the beach, and life had changed immensely for the infamous eight from West Beverly. Brandon had gone back to D.C. last week to finish his projects and move out of his brownstone. Then, with boxes tucked into a trailer attached to his silver Mercedes, he had driven straight home to his home at Casa Walsh in Beverly Hills.

In the mean time, Kelly had moved out of the beach apartment and into the home that she would share with Brandon. The painters had come to change a few minor details, and she had spent a week off from work to get things settled. By the time he had arrived, it was already starting to have a definite Kelly flare. Photos of their families and friends lined the bookshelves and fresh flowers added to the aura of each room.

Brenda had also left Los Angeles to finish her remaining stage dates in London. Dylan had went with her, turning his keys to the beach apartment over to Donna happily. He had already managed to buy back his old place, which had been put up for sale after the last couple had lost it to foreclosure. They would move back into the house in two weeks when they returned back to California for good.

Andrea's trip back to Boston had been a brief one as well. After a series of long talks with Jesse and a much shorter one with Hannah, she had finally made the decision to quit her job and move back to L.A. With a great recommendation from the chief of staff at her hospital, she had secured a transfer to the city's best pediatric hospital. Jesse had also gotten a job teaching at her old school, California University. They'd chosen to share a duplex, each with their own side. It would be convenient for them both and hopefully help their daughter adjust more easily to the move. Beside, it would be nice to have him close to her again. Things between them had been better since she'd returned from Beverly Hills. Though she hadn't seen it coming, she'd finally realized that there was still something there. And she knew that they both felt it.

David's life had also been altered. With encouragement from Andrea, he had taken the first step. His hands had shaken as he dialed Valerie's number. From the very first word, he knew that eventually she would come home to him. Though she was still in Colorado, they spoke every day. He was going out to visit over the upcoming weekend, and she had made plans to come a few weeks after that.

And life had changed for Steve and Donna, too. After moving out of Casa Walsh and the house she had shared with David, they had easily fallen into a pattern of life together. Madeline enjoyed playing on the beach, building sandcastles and chasing their new puppy on the beach. Steve hadn't seen her so happy in months, and he hadn't felt that happy in almost twice as long. To celebrate that happiness, he had shipped his daughter off for a night with Uncle Brandon.

He quickly lit the long taper candle, invigorating the small kitchen with the ambient light. Setting the filet on the table, he laid a napkin on each of the chairs. She'd be home any minute, so he didn't have much time. As he heard her key turning in the door, Steve dropped the last lily in the vase and turned to face her.

"Why are the lights off?" she called, throwing her keys into a bowl. As she looked up, her face lit up with amazement. Her hands covering her mouth, she grinned as he stepped forward to hand her a small bouquet of lilies to match the ones in the vase.

"I was trying to think of the perfect way to say thank you. To give you back an ounce of what you have given me."

"You didn't have to do this," she told him, "but I'm glad you did."

"I made a filet with a side of sautéed vegetables and homemade bread."

"Yummy," she giggled childishly. "What about desert? I'm craving something sweet."

"Your favorite."

"You didn't?"

"Popcorn and ice cream."

Brandon shut the door to Madeline's old room and headed down to the couch to veg with Kelly. Things were harmonious between them, almost perfect. He'd taken a ride that afternoon under the false pretense of picking up a few groceries. Instead, he'd found himself outside the same German jewelry store that he'd went to all those years ago in college. He'd bought her something there, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to give it to her. A small token of his love, he'd give it to her when the timing was right.

"Hey, Honey," he said, dropping a kiss in her hair.

"Hey," she mumbled sleepily, struggling to open her eyes to focus on the man next to her. An old movie was playing on the television.

"I love you, Kel."

"I love you, too, baby. What brought that on?"

"I just looked at you and I had to tell you," he said simply. As she peered up at him with her slight smile, he knew that the time was now. "I bought you something today."

"You did?" she asked happily. Her jaw dropped as he tumbled off the couch and dropped to his knee. Pulling a box out of his pocket, he flipped open the velvet case to reveal a ring. It wasn't a new piece like many would have expected. Instead, he had taken the ring he had used in his first proposal during their sophomore year of college. Adding a significant but smaller stone to each side, it was an updated ring with the same sentiment of its original form.

"I remember telling you that we could take quite a journey together, and I think that we have. And every step I take for the rest of my life, I want to know that I have you by my side. Kelly Marlene Taylor, will you marry me?"

She wanted to say, it's too soon. They'd just reconnected. However, as the cool metal slid down her left ring finger and the diamond caught a glimmer of light from the fire, she knew that she couldn't say anything but, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Brenda threw the stack of sweaters into the suitcase while Dylan emptied the contents of a drawer into a box. Soft jazz drifted into the room from the stereo in the tiny kitchen in her London flat. It was her last night in the city, the place that had eventually become her home over the past decade. They'd spent the last week packing and going out with her friends, trying to fit a year's worth of goodbyes into a matter of days. While a part of her was sad to leave this part of her life behind, a greater part of her was ready to start her life with Dylan.

"Does this go or stay?" Dylan asked, holding up a shoebox covered in packing tape. She smiled at the item, remembering when she had packed that box after he had left her the second time.

"That definitely goes," she said, grabbing the box and sitting on the bed. "That is the breakup box from the last time you left London."

Dylan grinned. "Emphasis placed on the last time, Bren. What's in it?" He sat down beside her and looked over her shoulder. She struggled to tare away at the layers of tape before finally ripping the lid off the box. There were photographs and letters and his silver pocket watch. It was all the things she couldn't stand to look at after he had left. He looked up at her, her eyes shining with tears at the memory. "You kept my watch?"

"Of course I kept it, you gave it to me," she said. He had given it to her the night before he'd gone back to Los Angeles. It was the thing that meant most to him, and he had insisted that she take it. He wanted the person who mattered most to have the thing that mattered most. "Do you still have yours?"

Dylan grinned and nodded. "It's in a box wrapped up in one of Jack's handkerchiefs. There is a photo of me with Iris and Erica in there, too. I always told myself if there was a fire, that'd be what I grabbed first."

Brenda had given Dylan a rosary from her very first day in London. She'd gone to visit St. Paul's Cathedral almost as soon as she had landed in England. It made her happy to know that he'd cherished it as much as she had his watch. Sorting through the rest of the contents, she sighed deeply. "I guess we better finish."

"We can finish it later," he growled, pulling her back against the bed. As he laid a trail of kisses across her collarbone, she lost all sense of reality. Kicking the box off the bed, she barely noticed as the photographs and letters floated to the ground; instead, she closed her eyes and let herself fall away. In the moment, there was no one else in the world but Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay.

In a luxurious ski lodge in the mountains of Aspen, David Silver and Valerie Malone felt very much the same way. They were entangled in each other's arms in front of the fire, enjoying the peaceful calm of a quiet night indoors. Valerie snuggled into David's shoulder, pulling the knit afghan further up her body. He let his body rest against her as she told him about the club she was running and her life in Colorado.

"It's amazing, David. I managed to find my passion a second time around. I put everything I was into the After Dark, and when I left L.A., I wasn't sure that I'd find anything like that again. Opening this place gave me that."

"You seem so happy."

"Professionally, I couldn't ask for more. Personally, well, things are definitely looking up," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"Well, would you ever think about coming back to L.A. to run the After Dark?"

"What about Noah?" she asked. She'd been gone a long time, and she had no idea what was going on with her old club. Reluctant to ask for too many details, she hadn't even mentioned the After Dark up until now.

"Noah and Ellen are moving back East to be near his family. His mother is sick. I bought the After Dark last week."

"You did what?" she cried excitedly. "David, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted it to be my surprise to you. Look, I understand if you don't want to come back to L.A., but I'd really like you to. I thought maybe the After Dark would be a good way to entice you back to your old haunting ground. The club needs you there, I need you there."

"You didn't have to buy back the club to convince me. I would have come if you'd simply asked. I love you, David. Maybe I shouldn't say it again so fast, but I can't help what I feel."

"I love you, too, Val. So does that mean that you'll come back?"

"In a heartbeat, David. I'll come back tomorrow if you'll have me. There's only one thing I feel like we need to address. I know it's a delicate situation, but I feel like it needs to come up if I'm going to move in with you."

"What is it?"

"Donna…"

"Donna filed divorce papers this morning."

"I filed divorce papers this morning," Donna told Steve as she jogged into the living room. Madeline was perched on top of a white wooden stool, happily eating her cereal while she watched cartoons. She couldn't hear their conversation over the loud sound effects of a classic episode of Tom and Jerry.

Steve was reading the sports section and munching away at a cinnamon bagel between sips of hot coffee. His feet propped up on the coffee table, he smiled up at her as she collapsed onto the sofa next to him. "Already? It's not even ten yet."

"I went in as soon as the office opened. I couldn't wait any longer. I feel almost as happy today as I did on the day we got married. How sick is that?"

"It's not sick at all, Don. Each time, you were taking the first step in a new journey. Just think of it that way."

"Well, Steve Sanders, I never thought I'd see the day when you were encouraging me to be optimistic," she teased, elbowing him in the ribs playfully. He faked pain, causing her to feign a concerned look.

"How do you want to celebrate?" he asked.

She cocked her eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could all three spend the day together, go to the promenade and just hang out. Maddy is supposed to spend the night at her friend's house tonight, so maybe we could go out for a long dinner."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks, Steve."

"Anything for you," he told her, kissing her cheek. She turned a visible shade of red. Steve grinned inwardly, glad that his touch had such an effect on her.

"I think maybe we should talk about this."

He had both been eagerly anticipating and dreading this conversation. "I know. You want to know where this is going."

"Not exactly. Under normal circumstances, I'd say that we both need time alone, but I don't feel like this is an ordinary situation. Our…relationship…has been sixteen years in the making. I don't think that prolonging it will change how we feel."

"How do you feel?"

"You know how I feel."

"You know that I feel the same, right?"

"I know."

"We're going to do this then?" he asked.

"I think we've been doing this."

"So, when are we going to do it?"

"Steve!"

"Just asking," he grinned as she hit him with a throw pillow.

Kelly put the lid back on her lipstick and dropped into a basket on the counter. She studied the vanity with an odd sense of pride. His belongings were now mixed with hers, his toothbrush in the holder with hers, his shoes lined in the closet beside hers. It seemed silly to be excited by such minute details, but she'd always believed it was the little things that meant the most.

"Kel, have you seen my phone?" Brandon called from the adjoining bedroom. Kelly sauntered back into their room to find her fiancée pulling the down comforter off the bed. His silver phone fell onto the plush carpet with a soft thud. He grinned at her before leaning down to retrieve it. "Never mind, I found it."

"I see that. Who called?"

"Steve," he said as he flipped through the call log. She watched in silence as he retrieved the voicemail. A minute later, he closed the phone and threw it back onto the mattress. "Well, it looks like I have the day off. How hard is it going to be for me to convince you to call in?"

"Not hard at all," she answered. "Actually, we could start planning the wedding today, if you have time. We have a lot to do, and I'd like to have your input on this."

"Sure, you have me all day. Do you have any ideas of where you want to start?"

She nodded. "I know where I'd like to get married."

"Where?"

"Well, you remember the first time you proposed? What am I saying, of course you do! Anyhow, I was hoping we could get married right their on the boardwalk on the grass. I want it to be a small affair, just our families and close friends. I'm going to ask Donna to stand up with me. I figure you'll ask Steve."

"Yeah, he's my best friend, so I want him there. Who are you going to have give you away?"

"Well, since I doubt my father is an option, I'm going to ask Mel."

"He'll like that. I think my parents are going to be able to come in from Hong Kong. Nat is insistent on doing the cake, don't forget."

"I remember. Honestly, I don't want to spend a lot of money on this. We tried that before, and it didn't work out. Let's just do an intimate ceremony and save the big spending for the honeymoon."

"Let's skip the whole thing altogether. Well, except for the honeymoon night."

"Is that all you ever think about, Brandon?"

"Looking at you, Kel, how can I think of anything else?"

"Words like those, Mr. Walsh, will get you everywhere," she said. Moving into his arms, she kissed him intensely. Leading him back to the bed, she vowed that they'd get started on the details later.


	15. Chapter 15

Andrea looked around Hannah's bedroom one last time. She could still remember the night when she and Jesse had painted her walls a bright shade of purple. Hannah had been begging for a new paint job for weeks, so one night when she was at her best friend's house, they'd given her an impromptu makeover as a surprise. It was one of the only things her daughter said she would miss about living on the East Coast.

"Come on, Mom! The cab is waiting, and Dad is already on his way out the door," her daughter yelled from the living room. Andrea smiled to herself as she pulled the door shut. Picking up her shoulder bag by the front door, she said goodbye to her house and the life she had made for her family in Boston.

"Did you get everything?" Jesse asked as she jogged to the car. Holding open the door, they waited as their daughter crawled in the taxi before sliding in next to each other. Hannah pressed her nose eagerly to the window to watch the neighborhood fade away. Turning her head to watch as their house disappeared in the distance, Andrea felt a small tear make its way out of the corner of her eye. Jesse tenderly reached over and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "There will be no tears, Ms. Zuckerman. Your new life awaits you."

Andrea rested her face in his palm, enjoying the tenderness of his touch. "Have I told you thank you for doing this for me?"

"It's not only for you, it's for Hannah, and truth be told, it's for me too. I feel like this is the second chance that we all need."

She understood what he meant as she felt the same. They'd been in so sync lately that it was almost as if the past two years hadn't happened. While they weren't anywhere near being ready for reconciliation, she knew that theirs was a relationship that would work itself out. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"We're going to be better than okay, we're going to be happy."

Two hours later, David waited impatiently for his luggage to come around on the carousel. There were people everywhere, the crowds so thick you could barely navigate your way through them. As a little girl nudged her way between two men in front of him, he spotted his olive green suitcase making its way around the bend. Reaching over her head, he hoisted the parcel and headed for the exit to his terminal.

"David, over here!" Kelly called. David's face broke out into a wide grin when he spotted his sister leaning against a wall beneath a computer screen displaying arrivals. She smiled radiantly. "It is so good to see you."

"I've only been gone a week, Kel," he laughed.

"I know, but I'm used to seeing you all the time," she replied as he wrapped her in a hug. "It's raining outside. I brought you an umbrella."

He took the item from her outstretched hand. "Thanks. Where's Brandon? I thought he was coming with you?"

"He's here. Dylan and Bren are actually flying in from London in about 20 minutes. He's waiting by their terminal to greet them. They called to say they needed a ride, so we thought we'd just take everyone in Steve's van."

"How economical," he muttered.

"David, be nice. They're your friends too."

"I know, sorry. I guess I just wasn't ready to come back yet."

"Oh, yes, how is Val?"

"She's coming back to Beverly Hills," he told her as they arrived at Brandon's terminal.

"Val's coming home? I can't wait," Kelly said sarcastically.

"Well, I for one am happy for you, Silver. Plus, it'll be great to have her back here again. I'm used to having none of my family around, and now I will have Bren and Val in the same city."

"And me," his fiancée reminded him.

"And you," he echoed as he kissed her forehead affectionately.

"It looks like their plane has landed," David interrupted them, pointing toward the terminal screen. Kelly turned from Brandon and stood on her tiptoes to search the crowd of exiting passengers. Finally, a petite brunette and her rugged companion emerged from the mass of people to greet their friends.

"Is it weird that I missed you?" Brenda teased her brother as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No, it would have been weird if D had said it," he replied as he punched his friend on the shoulder playfully.

"Ah, no way, man," Dylan laughed as he shook hands with David.

Kelly exchanged hugs with Brenda. "That would have been weird."

"Kelly? Brenda? Brandon?" the friends heard a voice call from behind them.

Turning around, they found Donna and Steve walking toward them hand-in-hand. Brenda looked at Kelly who simply shrugged. She knew what was going on, but she would leave it to her best friend to explain it to the others. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick up Andrea and Jesse," Steve answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I had to come pick up Bren and Dylan, and Kel was picking up David," Brandon explained. "So Andrea and Jesse are coming in today? Together? I can't believe she didn't say anything when I talked to her a few days ago."

"She wanted it to be a surprise. I was supposed to be the only one that knew, but I obviously told Steve," Donna remarked. She looked up at David sheepishly. "Hi, David."

He smiled reassuringly. "Hey, Donna, nice to see you," he replied as he moved in to hug her. Still clutching Steve's hand, she embraced him lightly, awkwardly.

Kelly watched her brother and best friend. She knew that it had to be difficult for them to be in a group like this. However, they'd both moved on. As much as she disliked Valerie, she'd always made David very happy. Maybe they were meant to be together all along, who was she to judge? And Steve and Donna seemed to have found something very special as well. As the two blondes smiled at each other adoringly, she knew that they had something very special. Plus, it worked out to her advantage that her best friend just happened to be falling in love with her boyfriend's best friend. Life couldn't be any quainter.

"Well, since everyone is here, why don't you join us down at Terminal C? Their flight should be getting in any minute," Steve retorted.

"Sounds good," Brenda chimed in, grabbing Dylan's hand and pulling him toward the terminal. Kelly looped her arm through Brandon's on the left side and David's on the right side before following them down the busy corridor.

Coming off the plane, Andrea couldn't see anything pass all the people crowded into the tunnel that led into the airport. Jesse reached back to take her bag, flinging it over his shoulder with Hannah's hot pink backpack. Looking between her ex-husband and her daughter, Andrea swelled with pride at her family. It may not be the most conventional of things, but sometimes the most perfect unions stem from imperfection.

"Andrea!" Kelly, Donna and Brenda called over the noise of the airport.

"What are you guys doing here?" she cried happily, running ahead to hug her friends. The guys followed suit and embraced her, one after another. Jesse and Hannah finally came up behind them, both unusually quiet at the unfamiliarity of the moment.

"Hi, Jesse!" Donna exclaimed, lunging past Steve to hug their old friend.

"Hey, Donna. Hey everyone," he replied.

Kelly and Brenda each came forward to embrace him. David, Brandon and Steve all shook his hand. Only Dylan avoided him, preferring instead to focus on the little girl. "Hannah, I am Dylan."

"I've heard of you," she said shyly.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone," he retorted, ushering her forward. "This is Donna, Brenda, Kelly, Steve, David and Brandon."

"You're Brandon?"

"I am. You must be Hannah. You're beautiful."

The girl turned red. "I am not."

"He's right, you are," Steve promised her.

She smiled brightly before tucking herself behind her father.

"I have an idea," Dylan announced, eliciting a round of applause from his friends.

"That's my man, always thinking," Brenda taunted.

"You are _so_ funny," Dylan shot back. "Let's go to dinner. My treat, whereever you want."

"Wherever who wants?" Donna asked, confused.

"Good point, Don. Andrea, since it's your first official night back in the city, you pick. Where is somewhere you've always wanted to show Hannah?"

Jesse and Andrea look at each other and grinned. "The Peach Pit!" they exclaimed in unison. Hannah clapped happily. She had heard of the old diner through many stories from her mother.

"Nat would be offended if we went anywhere else," Brandon laughed as they all headed for the exit to the airport. He stopped to tie his shoe, falling slightly behind the crowd. As he stood back up, he watched as the group moved on without him. Dylan's arm was wrapped securely around his sister's waist, who was laughing at something Donna had just said. Still hand-in-hand, Steve separated her from David. He had lifted Hannah onto his shoulder, entertaining the girl with his singing while Jesse talked to Andrea and Kelly about seeing his hometown again. His angelic blond turned and looked over to her shoulder, winking as she wiggled her finger with her best "come hither" stare. Jogging to catch up with them, he realized that he had more than just Bren, Val and Kel – he had an entire family here in Beverly Hills.


	16. Chapter 16

"Valerie Malone!" Brenda squealed the next week at the airport. Val grinned from ear to ear as she spotted her brunette counterpart from her childhood. Running through the crowd, the two girls wrapped their arms around each other and laughed. Trying to talk over each other, they collapsed into a fit of giggles as they went back to where Dylan and David were waiting. The two men waited for a few minutes as the girls animatedly conversed about all the plans they had now that they were finally reunited.

Finally, David cleared his throat. "Um, hi, Val. Forget about me?"

"Hi," she whispered, turning to kiss him deeply.

"Isn't it just like a guy to get jealous when all the attention isn't on him?" Brenda laughed.

Dylan looked at her pointedly. "Like you really enjoy being ignored, Bren."

"Hey, who asked you?" his girlfriend joked, elbowing him in the ribs.

He grinned at her and leaned over to kiss Valerie on the cheek. "Val."

"It's been a long time, stranger."

"Yes, it is, and I think it's safe to say that you haven't changed a bit."

"Never, I'm still the same old Val."

"Well, same old Val, what do you say we head over to the Peach Pit? Something tells me that there are a few people that would like to catch up with you, including Nat."

Brandon stepped back to check out the banner he had just pinned above the entryway. "Welcome Back, Val" was painted in bright red block letters across the white paper. He'd spent most of the morning with Donna getting the restaurant ready. Nat had even closed for the evening so that they could hold the festivities in private. He had been working all day cooking Val's favorite meals and making her favorite deserts.

"Everything looks great, Brando," Steve commented as he passed by with a plate of steaming French fries.

"Thanks, I hope she likes it."

"She will, Brandon, don't worry," Andrea replied supportively.

Kelly watched from across the room as Brandon fussed over the banner for the thousandth time. He had been nervous since he found that Valerie was coming back. Half worried that they'd resume their old feud and half wanting her to feel comfortable to make her home in Beverly Hills once again, he'd organized this party with Donna's help so that everyone and their significant others could get together. She was proud that she was in love with someone that cared so much about his friends.

"Kel, can you hand me that roll of streamers?" Donna asked from a stepladder beside her.

"Sure, here you go," Kelly muttered as she handed over the purple crepe strips."

"That looks great, Don," Steve told her. Kelly watched as he chivalrously helped her off the ladder. Donna kissed him quickly before blushing at their public display of affection. They still hadn't quite adjusted to everything.

"Um, I think I am going to help Hannah and Jesse with the cake," Kelly said before disappearing toward the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Donna reached over and threaded her arms around Steve's waist. Pulling her to him, he rested his forehead against hers and peered down into her eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. This actually isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Valerie makes David happy, and in the end, that's what I want for him."

"And what about you?"

"I have you and Maddy and that makes me happier than I ever thought I could be."

"Good answer," he murmured as he kissed her again.

Nat flew by and cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, my little lovebirds, but Dylan just called to say they are a few blocks away. Is everything ready?"

Donna surveyed the room and nodded firmly. "Everything looks okay on my end," she answered. "What do you think, Bran?"

"We're ready," he called as Kelly, Hannah and Jesse emerged from the kitchen. His fiancée crept over to where he was, flipping off the lights on her way by. Andrea tucked behind the counter with her family and Nat while Donna and Steve hid beside the jukebox. Brandon and Kelly hid in the hallway by the bathroom just in time for Dylan to push the door open. As the Peach Pit's signature bell dinged and the lights came on, everyone jumped to their feet and screamed "Surprise!" in unison.

Valerie laughed as Donna leaped forward to hug her. They'd been close off and on over the years, but the rapport was still there. It didn't matter that Val loved her husband, Donna was happy to see her. Andrea and Jesse were next to embrace their old friend.

"It's so good to see you guys back here," Valerie told them. "And you must be Hannah."

"Hi, I am Hannah Rose Zuckerman-Vasquez. Nice to meet you," she announced formally as she shook Val's hand.

"Likewise."

Steve was next, picking up the thin brunette and spinning her in a circle. "Valerie, I have missed you so much!" he laughed. Kissing her on the cheek, they just stood there and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I have missed you too, Steve," she replied finally. "And you too, Nat!" she nearly screamed, jumping to hug the group's father and patron. He hugged her tightly.

"Val, this place has never been the same without you."

"I never had a better partner," she agreed. Looking around the room, her eyes fell on the two people yet to greet her, the one she wanted to see the most and the one she wanted to see least.

Kelly was the first to make a move. "Hi, Val," Kelly greeted her brightly, hugging her awkwardly.

"Hey, Kel, nice to see you," she replied absently, her eyes locked with Brandon's. Letting go over her nemsis, she carefully made her way to him. "Brandon," she whispered. It had been too long since she'd seen the only family she felt like she still had.

"Valerie," he replied, hugging her tightly. Embracing her, Brandon finally felt like his family was complete. Beverly Hills hadn't quite been the same until now.

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" she asked as they pulled apart.

Brandon nodded his head toward the door. Scanning the room, he noticed Kelly and David watching after them as they made an exit out the back door. "It's really good to see you again, Val."

"Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?"

"I think I can guess. I've missed you just as much."

"It's really hard to be back here," she admitted quietly.

"I know, but you can do this. David is here, and he is in love with you. Brenda is back, and Steve was psyched for you to come back."

"And what about you, Brandon? You have to know you're one of the reasons I agreed to move back to Los Angeles."

"The city doesn't feel like home without you."

"So I guess I have you to thank for this party?"

"Guilty as charged," he answered. "And Donna, she really put a lot into planning this shindig."

"Well, I will definitely tell her thank you. I know that once we go back in there I'm going to get overwhelmed. I just wanted to get a second alone with you. Even after everything, you're my best friend, Brandon."

"And you're one of mine," he agreed. "If it wasn't for Steve, you'd have the role. I just think he'd be crushed if I didn't give him the title."

"Well, if I'm going to be second to anybody, I guess I could do a lot worse than Steve Sanders," she giggled as they hugged again. David came out and breaking the intimate moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but everyone wants to eat," David said. He eyed Brandon suspiciously. Despite everything he had been through with Val, he still felt like a second banana when it came to her relationship with Brandon. She'd always made it clear that if he would have her, she would run to Brandon in a second. Even though she knew that theirs was a relationship more based on platonic friendship, he couldn't help but be a little jealous of the other man in Val's life.

"Yeah, we should get back in there. It's your party."

"That's right, we need to celebrate my return!" she declared. "Val's back, and she's here to stay."

Inside the Pit, Kelly was peaking through the window at the conversation that had transpired in the back parking lot. Brandon and Valerie were close, and she'd always knew that there was something between them. While it had been mostly friendship on Brandon's end, Valerie had once revealed what had almost happened that night after they'd come back from Palm Springs. She still blamed Kelly for taking away her only chance with Brandon. Selfishly, Kelly was glad that she had showed up when she did because who knows where she would be now.

"Staring much?" Steve asked as he popped up behind her.

"No," Kelly protested.

"It's okay, Kel. They're just friends, you know."

"I know, it's just…it's just that it's Val."

"Trust me, if Brandon didn't give in when we all lived together, I highly doubt that he ever will. He's just happy to have her back in California. He told me the other night that she's like a sister to him, and he didn't feel like he had everything he needed here quite yet. With her back in town, I think he's feeling a lot better about building his future here."

"I wish that he didn't love her," she muttered.

"I know you do, but he does. She's one of his best friends, whether you like it or not. While he spent all those years not talking to you, she was in his life. She has been in his life longer than any of us except Brenda. When Jim and Cindy moved to Hong Kong and Bren decided to stay in London, Val was the only family he had here. He was the only family she had, and honestly, Brandon was the only person she could rely on. You don't need to be jealous of her. Yeah, Brandon loves her, but he's in love with you."

"Thanks, Steve," she said softly.

"It's what I'm here for," he shrugged as he left to find Donna.

Hand-in-hand, Val and David headed for the dining room while Brandon stopped to grab his fiancée. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Steve made me feel a lot better actually. I'm really going to try to make it work with Val this time."

"Steve did that? I've been trying to reassure you for years."

"Sometimes it takes an outsider to put things in perspective."

"Well, it's good to know that he's good for something."


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe it's only two more weeks until the wedding, Kel," Donna said. It'd been a month since Valerie arrived back in Beverly Hills, and the expanded group had easily fallen back into old patterns. Dinners at Casa Walsh and nights at the After Dark were the norm for the friends. There were also afternoons spent at the beach house so that Hannah and Maddy could play in the surf and sand.

"I know, it seems like time has flown by. Jim and Cindy will be here next week. Brandon is so excited to see his parents that I don't know that it's quite set in that we're getting married only seven days later," she replied.

"Oh, you know Brandon. He'll be ready by then. The Boy Scout in him will kick in; he takes his "always be prepared" oath very seriously," Brenda laughed.

Andrea smiled and nodded knowingly. "I don't know that I've ever seen him do anything half way. I highly doubt that he'll start slacking on the wedding."

"I guess I just wish he seemed more excited," Kelly explained. "I mean, he's helped me with everything, just like he promised."

"He is a man," Donna reminded her. "Wouldn't you be a little freaked out of it he was totally in to it? David was perfectly happy to let me plan our entire wedding. I think his exact words were, 'Just tell me when to be there and I'll show up.' If we hadn't been in such a rush to get it done, I probably would have been more upset."

Brenda narrowed her eyes at Valerie, who shifted uncomfortably next to her. Although Val had been present at the wedding, she wasn't exactly fond of discussing David's marriage to Donna. The divorce wasn't even final yet. "Well, I know my brother, and he'll come around," Brenda stated reassuringly. "Just let him get over the initial excitement of seeing our parents, and then he'll settle down. I have to admit, even I am thrilled about seeing them."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Jim and Cindy either," Valerie added. "When Cindy called me last week, she kept gushing about seeing all three of her kids again. She never changes."

"No, and that's why we love her," Brenda giggled, wrapping her arm around the other brunette's shoulder. Kelly watched in jealousy as the two old friends bonded. The friendship between Valerie and Brenda was deeper than anything she had ever shared with Brenda. They were like sisters and had a history together that was undeniable. No matter how hard she tried, Kelly felt like she would never quite fit into the Walsh family the way that Valerie did.

"What do you think of this color for my dress?" Donna asked, holding up a dark crimson fabric swatch. With her dark blonde hair and tanned skin, it would be the perfect contrast to really set off her best features.

"Oh, Don, that's beautiful," Kelly gasped. She fingered the satin material carefully, enjoying the feeling of it slipping between her fingertips. "This is it, exactly what I had in mind. Do you really think you can finish your dress in two weeks?"

"Sure, with yours already finished, mine should be simple. This color will be a great contrast to Steve's black suit, a great accent hue."

Brenda listened to the conversation with a slight feeling of jealousy. Brandon was her twin brother, her best friend. No one knew him better than she did. And yet, despite their bond, Donna was going to be in his wedding. They'd elected to only have Steve and Donna stand up with them. Her eyes met Valerie's and she tried to fake a smile. However, her old friend knew her too well.

_I know_, Valerie mouthed to her, understanding her friend's pain. She'd always been jealous of the friendship between Donna and Kelly, and now, she was watching Kelly throw it in Brenda's face. At least she had Brenda now; between her, Brandon and David, she now had three people in Beverly Hills who would always be in her corner.

Andrea watched the interaction between the four girls and noticed the air of separation between all of them. She was somewhere in the middle, close to each of them in her own way but not particularly with the specification of best friend. Out of everyone, she had always been closest to Brandon and Donna. She had developed a decent friendship with Kelly when she went through her pregnancy, but she'd always struggled to build a strong bond with Brenda. That was almost ironic, Andrea thought, because it was Brenda that brought her into the fold in the first place. Still, after the first year Brandon and Brenda were in California, she'd soon drifted further away from Brenda and they'd never been able to quite get back what they'd lost.

"Um, Kel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Andrea asked, nodding toward the deck of the beach house.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she said to Donna before following her friend outside. "What's up?"

"Did you explain to Brenda why you're not having her in the wedding?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, I just figured she understood that we wanted to keep it small.'"

"Well, I think there might be some hard feelings on her end. Every time you and Donna start to talk about her dress, she looks devastated all over again."

"She shouldn't be, she has Valerie now," Kelly nearly spat.

"Are you jealous of Valerie's friendship with Brenda?"

"No," she lied. "Well, maybe."

"Kel, did it ever occur to you that maybe Brenda was envious of the bond you have with Donna?"

"Well, Donna was here, and she wasn't."

"Exactly. She grew up with Val, just like Brandon did. They knew her before they'd even ever heard of us. It only makes sense that their friendship is the way it is. Don't keep Bren at a distance because of that."

"Shouldn't someone tell her that, too?"

"Yes, but you know Brenda. She doesn't listen to anyone. You need to be the bigger person for once, Kel, and try to be there for her. Explain everything you just told me to her and maybe we could all finally put the past behind us. We're 30-years-old, it's time to put the competition behind us."

"You're right," Kelly agreed. She hugged her friend. "Thanks, Andrea."

"It's what friends do," she replied. As Kelly headed into the house ahead of her, Andrea could only hope that she would listen to her advice and finally bring peace to the group.

"Man, I can't believe Kelly roped us into doing this," Steve grumbled as he spread out the tulle circle in front of him. Carefully, he scooped the birdseed into a small heap in the middle of the delicate material. Gathering it in his fingertips, he quickly tied the red satin ribbon around the mound into a perfect bow.

"If you'd quit complaining, Steve, we would probably be a lot further than we are," David replied as he repeated the process his friend had just completed. Setting the finished product into the box, he estimated that they only had 100 left to finish.

"What exactly are the girls up to anyway?" Dylan asked as he tossed his into the box next to David's. He had never been one for arts and crafts, and this was definitely crossing the lines of friendship.

Jesse laughed. "Andrea said they were going to work on Donna's dress and do the flower arrangements. If I know them, they're probably gossiping as well."

"That sounds about right. They're probably comparing and contrasting our various attributes. The incest factor of our little group has placed us in several combinations over the years," Brandon noted.

"Yeah, I mean, I think I've kissed every one of the girls except Brenda," Steve said. "I dated Kelly and Val, Andrea and I kissed in high school when she was tutoring me, and obviously I've kissed Donna."

"Same here," Dylan reiterated. "I've kissed every one of them except Donna. Although I did make out with her in a dream, and let me say, wow!"

Steve and David shot him a look at the same time. "I've kissed Donna, Val and Bren. What about you, Brandon?"

Brandon grinned. "Well, I think I've kissed everyone but my lovely sister. I don't think Kelly needs any explanation. Val and I had our little rendezvous in college, as you all know, and Andrea and I kissed a few times in high school. I even made out with Donna once for a telethon."

"You did? I don't remember that," Steve said.

"Yeah, it was when Kel was wrapped up in Finley. She was supposed to help me open the show, but she was MIA so Donna stepped in. I have to support what Dylan said earlier, the woman can kiss."

"Enough," Steve laughed.

"Well, you all outrank me. I've only kissed Andrea."

"She's not so shabby either," Steve replied as Dylan and Brandon nodded in agreement.

"I have to say, I don't think any of our women are," Dylan added. "They're all beautiful and unique in their own ways. Each of them brings something different to the table. I just think it's amazing that after all these different relationships, we're still friends. A lot of groups have folded because of a lot less."

Brandon tied the ribbon into a small bow and placed it gently into the box. He had something on his mind, and he'd been trying to find the right way to bring it up all day. Looking over at Steve, he watched his best friend contently work on the task at hand, not a care in the world weighing on his shoulders. Since he and Donna had decided to give their relationship a shot, his days had been more good than bad. Donna had even told him that they took Maddy to visit Janet's grave for the first time last week. He was moving on with his life, just like his wife would have wanted. Still, a ghost from the past was about to come back to haunt him, and he wasn't sure how it would affect Steve.

"Steve, buddy, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Brandon asked as he dropped the scissors on the table.

"Sure."

David, Dylan and Jesse exchanged looks as the two friends left the room. "What do you think that was all about?" Dylan asked.

David shrugged. "Maybe it was about the wedding."

"Maybe," Dylan muttered skeptically.

Inside the kitchen, Brandon leaned against the counter and looked at his friend. "So, I was talking to Kelly last night and we were just confirming the guest list. I didn't know she invited her, but apparently she is going to come to the wedding."

"Who are you talking about?" Steve asked as he retrieved a frothy bottle of beer from the fridge. Effortlessly, he twisted off the cap and tossed it into the recycling bin. Handing it to Brandon, Steve opened another for himself.

"Clare Arnold."

The two words hit Steve in the pit of his stomach, blowing up over and over again in his mind. He hadn't seen his ex-girlfriend for many years now, not since that day on the beach when she told him that she had chosen Paris. It had hurt him more than anything in his life other than losing Janet, and he had never really let himself think about her. Getting over Clare had taken a long time; in fact, he hadn't truly moved past her until he fell in love with Janet. Even after dating Carly, his love for Clare remained. In a way, Steve admitted to himself, the love would always be there, just like it was for Kelly.

"Cl-Clare is coming?" Steve stuttered.

Brandon nodded in response. "We just got her RSVP yesterday. She's not bringing a guest."

"When did Kelly talk to her?"

"She hasn't," Brandon replied. "She exchanges emails with her from time to time, so I guess it was a natural thing for her to invite Clare. They were best friends and roommates in college."

"Does she know about me and Donna?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

Steve shook his head firmly. "No, I'm with Donna. I think I'm even starting to fall in love with her."

"Then it shouldn't bother you that Clare is coming back."

"You're right," Steve replied, hoping that he could fool himself as well as Brandon.

"It's okay to be nervous. I know I'd feel that way if you invited Emily Valentine to your wedding," Brandon reassured him.

"It's just that it's Clare."

"That's what I always said about Emily. I had a lot of girlfriends over the years – Nikki and Susan and Tracy. But other than Kel, I've never loved anyone like I loved her."

"Man, look at my track record. Kelly, Celeste, Valerie, Clare, Carly, Janet, Donna… I have loved and lost more than any of us."

"It only takes one to stick, Steve. I figured that out with Kel this time. All the things that came before, they just don't matter anymore. Once you get that feeling in your heart, everything else just works itself out. I really think this thing with Donna could be it."

"I do, too, Brandon," Steve confided. "I do, too."e He


	18. Chapter 18

"Daddy!" Jim Walsh heard a high-pitched voice scream over a crowd. He dropped the leather carryon bag at his feet as his daughter ran into his open arms. Beside him, his wife was enveloping her twin son in her warm embrace.

"It is so good to see you," Cindy Walsh murmured as she hugged Brandon tightly to her body. Ever the warm matron of the Walsh family, she was never happier than when she was in the midst of her two children and husband.

"It's great to see you, too, Mom," Brandon replied. It had been far too long since they had all been together. Sometimes he felt childish to miss his parents so much, but without them around, he never felt quite like himself.

"Get over here, Bren," Cindy called as her daughter moved into hug her. Over the top of Brenda's head, she watched as her husband and Brandon hugged. "Where's my other daughter?"

"Right here," Valerie laughed, emerging from the crowd of waiting onlookers. Jim and Cindy took turns hugging the other brunette, relishing in being around the three people they loved most in the world.

"I am so happy to be home again," Jim said as he put one arm around Valerie and the other around Brenda. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has," Cindy agreed as Brandon picked up her bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, Brandon offered his mother his arm and led her to where his friends were waiting. "Well, hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Cindy," the blonde replied softly. She felt out of place in the middle of the Walsh family reunion. Jim was fawning over Brenda and Valerie, commenting on how beautiful they had grown in the short time since he'd last seen "his girls." Cindy was too busy clinging to Brandon to really pay attention to anyone else. While her mother would probably be the same way toward her and David if she had been away for an extended time, she still felt like an outsider in the situation.

"Come here and give me a hug," the older woman insisted. Kelly smiled as she leapt forward to embrace her. Cindy had always had such a warm aura, making everyone around her instantly comfortable.

"What about me?" Dylan called from behind her.

"Oh, Dylan," Cindy cried.

"It's nice to see you again, son," Jim said, reaching out to shake the man's hand. He then leaned over to kiss Kelly on the cheek in greeting.

"Well, Nat insisted that I bring you both by for dinner on the house as soon as you landed. What do you say?"

Jim nodded. "I'd love to see Nat again. The burgers in Hong Kong just haven't quite matched up to those of the Peach Pit."

"Well, I have my car, and Dylan has his. Do you want to ride together or split up?" Brandon asked, shifting from one foot to the other to help balance out the heavy bags he had accumulated.

"Well, if your friends don't mind, I would like to ride over with you and the girls," Cindy said. "I'd like a few minutes alone with just my family before we get bombarded with everyone else.

Dylan and Kelly exchanged awkward looks. Though Cindy meant nothing by it, her comment had automatically excluded the mates of her two children. "That's fine," Dylan answered. "I'll take Kelly over, and we'll meet you there."

"Thanks, Dylan," Jim replied dismissively as he headed toward the exit with Valerie and Brenda in toe.

"I'll see you over there, Kel," Brandon said, kissing her quickly on the cheek before following his father out. Cindy just smiled kindly before disappearing with the rest of the Walsh family.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Kelly told Dylan.

"Not like they really noticed," he retorted sarcastically.

"Glad I'm not the only one who felt a little bit left out," she remarked. "I know it's silly of me. They haven't seen Brenda and Brandon for awhile. But what's the deal with the attention on Valerie?"

"C'mon, Kel, you know that she's just like family. There's no need to be jealous."

"I guess it just feels like I'm never going to be a part of that family like she is."

"I know what you mean," he said as they slipped into the Porsche. This was the first time they had been together since the breakup. The awkwardness was gone between them. They were in love with other people, and right now, they were bonding over their mutual feeling of not belonging. "Jim and Cindy have always said that I'm like a son to them. I know that they love me, but I still don't feel like I fully belong when I'm with them."

"Brandon, I am so happy you are marrying Kelly. She is a lovely girl, and I don't think I've ever seen you happier than when you are with her," Cindy said as she watched Jim and Brandon load suitcases in the back of his car.

"Thanks, Mom, maybe you could tell her that. She's been a little weird about you guys coming. I think she feels left out. I keep trying to reassure her, but somehow, I don't think it's working."

"I will talk to her, Brandon. I've been where she is," Cindy said knowingly. She climbed into the backseat next to Brenda. Jim flopped tiredly into the passenger seat as Brandon slipped behind the wheel. Within a few minutes, they were out of the parking lot and on the freeway toward the Pit.

"Well, how are things with Dylan?" Jim asked finally. He had mixed feelings about her daughter reigniting the relationship; it had always been full of ups and downs. They loved each other, and he just hoped that they would find a way to make it actually work this time.

"Honestly, they've never been better. We're not talking about marriage or anything right now, but I think we're finally in a place that works for us both."

"That's great, honey," Cindy stated warmly. "How about you and David, Val?"

"I think I'm finally in a relationship you would both approve of."

"You seem happier than the last time we saw you," Jim commented.

Valerie smiled and nodded. "I am. Honestly, I am."

"Good, all three of our children deserve it," Cindy declared as Brandon pulled into the back parking lot of the restaurant.

As Jim stepped onto the gravel lot, he looked toward the sky. "We're home," he told Cindy, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"We are home," she replied lovingly, looking at her twins before glancing up at Jim. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead as they followed Brandon into the back entrance. Nat was cutting a peach pie as they swept through the kitchen. "Nat!"

"Cindy! Jim!" he cried, dropping the knife and rushing to greet his two old friends. They talked animatedly, their conversations barely distinguishable as they struggled to be heard over each other. Stepping into the dining room, they didn't even stop to acknowledge the "kids" that lined the counter. Finally, Steve cleared his throat to make their presence known.

"Steve," Jim laughed. Stepping to the counter, he shook the blonde's hand firmly. Next to him, a little girl smile shyly behind long bangs. "You must be the beautiful Maddy that I get photos of all the time."

"I am," she giggled before hiding behind Donna.

"Don't be scared, Maddy. This is Uncle Brandon's dad."

"You are?" the girl squealed excitedly.

"I am, and this is his mom," Jim explained, motioning toward his wife.

"Hi, Maddy, my name is Cindy."

"I like you, you're Uncle Brandon's mommy."

"That's right, I am."

"I used to have a mommy, but she had to go to heaven. Now, I have Donna."

"I know, sweetheart. Your daddy tells me that you've been a big girl."

"You did?" she asked sweetly, peering up at her father. He nodded and she blushed.

"Donna, how are you?" Cindy asked finally, hugging the girl over the counter.

"I'm wonderful. I'm glad you could be here for the big day."

"Me too. Brandon says that you two are going to stand up with he and Kelly at the ceremony."

"Yes, I'm very honored," Donna said as the café's door dinged behind them.

"Andrea!" Cindy cried as she ran around the counter to hug the petite woman. She held a special affection for Brandon's old friend.

"Oh, has it really been so long?" Andrea asked as she pulled back from Cindy.

"Is this Hannah?" Andrea nodded proudly. "I can't believe how old she is."

"Tell me about it. And you remember Jesse."

"Of course we do," Jim spoke up. "How is life now that you've moved back to L.A., Jesse?"

"We've never been happier," he answered as he put his arm around Andrea's slim waist.

"Hey," David murmured as he moved behind Valerie. She turned around in his embrace to kiss him deeply. "You look happy."

"It's nice to have them home. They're the only family I have."

"I should go say hi," he told her.

She nodded. "That would be nice." Valerie watched as David interacted with the older Walshes. Kelly and Dylan hung back slightly. She noted the look of discomfort and distance on their faces. An idea popped into her head. "Bren, can I talk to you for a second?"

The brunette bounced over to where Val was sitting. "What's up?"

"I think Kelly and Dylan feel left out of the reunion."

Brenda looked at where Dylan was stirring his cup of coffee. "Thanks, Val," she called over her shoulder. Pausing to whisper something into Brandon's ear, she followed her twin brother to where their mates were sitting.

"Everyone, I would like to say something," Brandon announced grandly. "First of all, I just want to thank my parents for coming all this way. I'd also like to thank Nat for throwing this wonderful party for us."

"Anything for my kids!" Nat called from the back of the crowd.

"I just want to thank everyone for sharing in this very special week with me. You are my family and my life, and without you, I am nothing. Most importantly, I want to thank Kelly Marlene Taylor for agreeing to become my wife. I love you." Kelly blushed as Brandon kissed her. Then, with a nod to his sister, Brandon led her to the middle of the café's floor. Brenda followed, pulling Dylan behind her. Jim and Cindy soon joined them.

Hours later, everyone else had left. Donna and Steve had taken a sleeping Maddy back to the beach apartment, followed closely by the Vasquez-Zuckerman family. Valerie and David had slipped out as well. Only Kelly and Brandon, Brenda and Dylan and Cindy and Jim were left.

"Well, I am ready to go home, I don't know about you," Brandon yawned. Kelly snuggled to his side, fighting to stay awake.

"Where are you staying?" Kelly mumbled.

"I think we'll stay with Brenda and Dylan tonight," Cindy said pointedly. She looked at Brenda, who nodded in agreement. They wanted to give the soon-to-be newlyweds one last night together before the chaos set in.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Brandon told his family, helping Kelly to her feet. With a wave, the blonde followed him out the front door and headed toward their car.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you, Dylan," Jim thanked him.

"Sure, they need some privacy," Dylan replied. "Jim, why don't we go get the car? That way our ladies don't have to use those pretty feet of theirs."

"Sounds good," he agreed. "Thanks for everything, Nat."

"Any time!"

Pushing the door open, Dylan stopped Jim in the parking lot. "I need to ask you something."

"The answer is yes," Jim told him.

"I didn't even ask the question."

"You have our blessing, Dylan You can ask Brenda to marry you." Dylan stared at him in amazement, Jim had literally just answered his prayers.


	19. Chapter 19

"Go get Brenda," Brandon demanded. The week before the wedding flew by, and before he knew it, he was alone with Steve in the groom's dressing quarters. His parents and his best friend had both tried to soothe his jumbled nerves, but they'd each failed. Brandon knew that the only person who could get to him when he was like this was his sister; she was the one person who wouldn't lie to him when he asked the question weighing on his mind.

"I'll send her back," Steve replied, shutting the door quietly behind him. Brandon struggled to straighten his bowtie in the mirror, mumbling to himself out of frustration. Only a knock at the door could break him out of his self-pitying reverie.

"Come in," Brandon called through the heavy door. His eyes met Brenda's in the mirror.

She immediately sensed the confusion and caution weighing heavily on her brother's shoulders. Stepping behind him, she rested her hand on his shoulder lightly until he turned around. Silently, she reached up and fixed the bowtie until it was perfect. Smoothing the edge of the crimson silk, she smiled at him warmly. "Well, my brother, it's about that time. You know you can do this."

"I love Kelly, Bren, but what if this is too soon?"

"Maybe it is Brandon, but maybe you'll never be ready. Sometimes, you just have to take a leap of faith and hope that you come out better on the other end. You've asked Kelly to marry you twice before, and neither time has worked out the way you wanted. Let this time count for something."

"You're right, you're right," he muttered to himself, turning to pace the length of the small room. Brenda crossed the room, resting her arm against the windowsill. She knew that if she just gave him enough time, Brandon would work this out himself. "I do love her. There has to be something to this whole thing if we keep finding each other."

"You can do this. Kelly is the love of your life, everyone can see it. I know you're scared, but you've never let that hold you back before. You are the kind of guy we all aspire to be, Brandon. Don't let us down now."

Brandon laughed, his body shaking. Her lighthearted comment had its intended impact, breaking the tension and making him realize how silly his apprehension was. "Thanks, Bren. I think I'm ready to do this now."

"Well, I'm glad that I could help. I should probably get back to Dylan," Brenda replied. She hugged her brother affectionately and kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you, Bran. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Steve leaned against the wall outside Brandon's room, praying that Brenda would talk him into going through with it. Kelly and Donna were down the hall getting ready, and he didn't want to have to be the one to break it to them that a wedding wasn't in the cards for today. As more guests continued to walk into the chapel, one particular caught his eyes. A slender strawberry blonde dynamo sauntered toward him, her hair pulled off her creamy neck. Dressed in a formfitting powder blue slip dress, all the old feelings came rushing back to him at one time. "Clare."

"Hey, Steve," she said softly, stopping a few steps away from him. Clare looked at her feet, pretending to be unusually interested in her heeled sandals. "How are you?"

Steve looked up, his blue eyes meeting hers. He ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair just as another girl came bounding up the hall. "Daddy!"

"Hello, my darling," he greeted her, reaching down to scoop her into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss against her temple as she buried her face in his jacket. "You look beautiful."

"Donna helped me get dressed. She wanted me to come make sure that you and Uncle Brandon were doing okay."

"Brandon is in there with Brenda, but we're doing fine. Go tell Donna that we'll see you beautiful ladies up there very shortly."

"Okay," she giggled as he sat her on his feet. Maddy looked up at Clare. "Bye."

"Bye," Clare called after her. "Is she yours?"

Steve nodded. "That's my princess, Madeline."

"You're married?" Clare asked softly.

"I was. My wife died of cancer this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, me too. I was sure Kelly would have told you."

"She doesn't really keep me filled in on anyone other than herself. It's made it easier for me to stay away. I've asked about you, just to make sure that you're doing well, but I always told her to spare me the details."

"How are you, Clare?"

"I'm happy, Steve. I love living in Europe, and I've gotten to spend a lot of time with the people that I grew up with there. My dad really loves teaching in Paris."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm engaged."

"That's great," he remarked happily. "Anyone I know?"

"Do you remember Carl?"

Steve laughed and nodded. "Of course. I bet that would make your mom happy."

Clare grinned in return. "I'd like to think so. How about you? Have you moved on?"

"Donna and I are living together. She's been our guardian angel. I really love her."

"It couldn't have happened to two better people," she replied. "Well, I should probably get in there. It sounds like they are starting to seat everyone, and I want to be able to see everything. Take care."

"I'll see you, Clare," he whispered to her retreating back, allowing the words to dissolve into the palpable silence of the church.

"Don, what if he's not up there?"

"He will be, Kel."

"What if he freaks out and leaves?"

"He won't, Kel."

"What if he realizes this is all a mistake?"

"It's not, Kel."

"You're not going to stress out with me, are you?"

"Nope," Donna replied happily, carefully arranging Kelly's skirt around her ankles. "Brandon loves you, and he wants to marry you. You love Brandon, and you want to marry him. There is no reason to worry."

"You're right. I'm so happy. I'm happy that we're all happy. Especially you and Steve, you both really deserve it. I'm glad that we get to share this day with you."

"Me too," she told Kelly, standing up to give her one more look over. "You look beautiful. If he sees you in this dress, there's no way he'll run."

"He better not," Kelly laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look beautiful, and she couldn't wait to be Brandon's wife."

A knock at the door interrupted the moment. "Kel, it's time," Mel said through the door. Although he wasn't her biological father, he had been the most consistent male figure in her life. Kelly had been thrilled when he had agreed to walk her down the aisle along with her mother.

"Come on in," she replied. Jackie and Mel came in, grinning in unison at their daughter. "Where's Erin?"

"She's inside with David and Valerie," Jackie answered. "Sweetheart, it really is time."

Donna lifted her train and followed the family out the door. Maddy was waiting outside, dressed in a dress to match Donna's. Handing the little girl a small bouquet, the three girls walked to the back of the church. As the organ boomed, Maddy started down the aisle, marching a half beat ahead, counting to herself. She looked up and spotted her father, throwing off her count. Instead, she just ran down the aisle and hugged Brandon and Steve before taking her place on the far left side.

Donna was next to make the journey down the aisle. Her eyes locked with Steve as she came closer to the front. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to pretend that this was their wedding, not Brandon and Kelly's. Quickly brought back to reality, she smiled bravely at Steve and just kept walking ahead. She knew that she was walking toward something, and as long as she could always find his blue eyes in a sea of people, she'd get there someday.

Finally, the opening chords of the Wedding March filled the packed church. From behind her veil, Kelly could see Brandon waiting calmly for her at the altar. Flanked by Steve on his right side, she knew that he had never looked better to her than he did at that moment. It took all her restraint not to take off running like Madeline. Instead, she put one foot in front of another until they came to a rest beside her husband-to-be. The preacher smiled at her and then began the ceremony.

"In this world, we must choose a partner to accompany us on our journey through life. Today, Brandon and Kelly will make that commitment to each other in the eyes of the Lord," he stated. "Who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Mel answered before lifting the veil to kiss her on the cheek. Jackie followed suit, crying softly as she lowered the veil again. Mel took Kelly's hand and laid it in Brandon's. Kelly turned to watch them take their seat, her eyes catching Dylan's from the front pew. She smiled his way as he handed Brenda his silk handkerchief. As she turned back to Brandon, Kelly knew that she had made the right choice.

"Brandon and Kelly have elected to write their own vows. These words are a reflection of the love they share and the bond that will connect them all the days of their lives."

"Kel, I can't remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. I've tried to retrace it, to relive the years of our friendship and relationship. But thinking back, I think I might have always loved you. Despite what we've been through, or maybe because of it, we're still here. I can only hope that fifty years from now, we'll still be here. I love you, and I am honored that I will take every step of the rest of my life with you by my side."

"Brandon, you have saved me more times than I can count. I could stand here and list each of the instances in which your love has sustained me. While these hardships have always seemed insurmountable, I've always known that with you, I could get through anything. You have been my strength and my guiding light and my saving grace. I love you, and I cannot wait for our lives together to begin."

"And now, Brandon and Kelly will exchange their rings," the preacher announced.

Donna handed Kelly the simple platinum band. Kelly took his hand and looked up into his eyes. "To my best friend and the love of my life, I wed with this ring." Quivering, Kelly slid the ring down his ring finger. Tiny tears slipped from her eyes.

Steve then pulled Kelly's ring from his jacket pocket and placed it in Brandon's open palm. The light caught the matching platinum band as he gripped it between his fingertips. "To my best friend and the love of my life, I wed with this ring." He carefully placed it on her left finger until it rested next to her knuckle.

"Kelly and Brandon have said their vows to each other and exchanged rings. By the power vested in me and by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Brandon, you may kiss your bride." Brandon leaned over and lifted her veil. Dipping to meet her slightly parted lips, he gentled caressed her. His arms encircled her waist as she clutched the lapel of his jacket lightly. Finally, they broke apart, grinning up at each other in realization that they were actually married.

"It is my honor and privilege to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Brandon and Kelly Walsh."


	20. Chapter 20

At the reception, events would change everything for the friends from the West Beverly Hills High School Class of 1993. As Brandon and Kelly danced happily, their friends watched on with joy and admiration. Andrea and Jesse were happy, finally deciding the night before to try their relationship once again. In David's arms, Valerie was happily planning for the future. They were running the After Dark together, and David was still producing acts on the side. The four danced next to each other, laughing as the slow song faded into a disco song from the late 1970s.

Across the room, Jim Walsh spun his wife into a circle. She looked at her husband and grinned as they mirrored each other's movements. "I want to come home," Cindy whispered into her husband's ear. He pulled back and grinned at her brightly. "Me, too." Hours of conversation were not needed. Three decades of marriage had left them able to read each other's feelings with a simple look in the eyes. In two short weeks, the Walshes were back in Beverly Hills, living in a Spanish villa just down the street form Brandon and Kelly.

"How about some champagne?" Steve asked Donna, offering her a flute of the golden bubbly.

Donna shook her head and covered her mouth. "No, thanks."

"But you love champagne," he insisted, pressing the glass against her hand.

Again, she shook her hand, setting it on the table beside her. "I said no."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked worriedly, his eyes searching hers.

"We need to talk," she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward a quiet spot of the room. "I never thought this day would come. I never thought that I would have to tell you this. I never thought I would have to tell anyone this."

"Tell anyone what? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm pregnant, Steve. Two months late."

"Oh, wow, um, wow."

"I know, I know," she whispered, crossing her arms over her stomach protectively. "Look, I know you love me but you didn't sign up to be with me for forever. I know this is new, and it hasn't really sunk into your head yet. I know this is scary, but it's happening."

"It's not scary," he said softly, drawing her into his arms. "It's wonderful. Maddy has always wanted a little brother or sister, and I can't think of a child that would be much more beautiful than one that is half you and half me."

"Do you mean that? I mean, maybe you should take some time to think about it."

"I don't have to think about it. I love you, Donna, and I will love this child. We're going to be happy, I promise you."

"Excuse me, Miss Walsh, can I steal you away for a moment?" Dylan whispered into her ear. She turned and smiled, apologizing quietly to Donna's mother before following him onto the balcony. Dylan looked out across the sea of people below, taking a deep breath in hopes that it would give him courage. He tries to come up with the right words to express how he feels but they don't come. And, true to McKay fashion, he doesn't force them. Instead, he pulls the box from his pocket and drops to his knee before her. Taking her hand, he looks up at her expectantly. He doesn't ask, he simply tells her, "Marry me." Sliding the multi-carat diamond and platinum band on her ring finger, she smiles down at him.

"Marry you," she says, pulling him to his feet. He kisses her deeply, his pulse racing. Her heart is beating out of her chest as they pull back, fingers locked together. "We're engaged."

"And no one knows except your parents."

"So, we should go tell them."

"But, it's Brandon and Kelly's day…"

"And I'm about to make it mine," she laughed. As they walk into the ballroom downstairs, Brandon and Kelly are making their toasts.

"There are a lot of people here that know and love us all," Brandon began. "To our parents, Jim and Cindy and Mel and Jackie, thank you so much for sharing this day with us. We are both gaining two amazing parents, and we feel more than blessed to be your children."

"Brenda, David and Erin, there have never been better siblings than you," Kelly continued. "Bren and David, we love you both more than words. You are our best friends and our siblings. Erin, you're our princess."

"To Nat, you've been like a father. Thanks for always being there," Brandon said next. "And finally, to our gang…Brenda and Dylan, Steve and Donna, David and Valerie and Jesse and Andrea. Simply said, we love you almost as much as we love each other. For the friendship and so much more, we thank you."

"And we'd like you all to meet us for champagne on the veranda. Everyone else, enjoy the party."

The ten friends join their families on the veranda per the bride and groom's request. Rush and Samantha Sanders stand next to Felice Martin just behind Steve and Donna. Mel and Jackie are standing between Kelly and David. David's arm rests around Val's shoulder, who is talking to Abby Malone next to her. ON the other side of Kelly, Brandon is standing next to his father. Cindy is next with Brenda and Dylan on her other side. Andrea and Jesse complete the crowd. As glasses are passed around, Felice notes that her daughter abstains.

"What's going on, Donna?" she asked worriedly.

"Actually, I guess we should tell them," Donna whispered to Steve.

One hand resting on Maddy's shoulder and one grasping Donna's, he looks around the room. "So, I know this is Brandon and Kelly's day, but we have some news of our own."

"What is it, son?" Rush asked.

"I'm…we're pregnant," Donna announced.

The room erupted into a round of applause and congratulations. Even Felice manages to be supportive, much more relaxed since the death of her husband. By the time they are done, Brenda decides to dive in. "Oh, by the way," she started in a quiet moment. "We're engaged." The room dissolves into another wave of jubilance. After a few minutes, they head back toward the party and dance the night away.

Somewhere around two in the morning, thy friends find themselves alone again. Brandon looks around and smiles at everyone. "We're all home again."

"Some of us never left," Steve laughed, wrapping his arms around a very tired Donna in his lap.

"Some of us found out how to belong," Brenda said, smiling up at Dylan.

"It took us a little bit, but we finally figured out how to let ourselves fall in love forever," Dylan added.

"Or to reconnect with the one we loved before," Andrea countered.

"Sometimes you get it right the first time," Jesse said.

"And sometimes it takes a few times to finally get it right," David remarked.

"But eventually, we all have found our way," Donna replied.

"And it's the right way this time," Valerie retorted.

"And we're still here together, loving each other in one way or another," Kelly concluded.

"It's good to know that there are people out there who would do anything for me," Brenda smiled.

"I know that you all would," Steve acknowledged.

"That's the thing about you guys, I want you to know how special it is," Valerie told them.

"As an outsider who got on the insider, I have to echo what Val said," Jesse commented.

"That's the special thing about our makeshift family," David said.

"Some of it based on biology and some of it not, but it all stems from love," Kelly explained.

"That's good because you guys are all I got," Dylan chimed in.

"You're what I've always known I could count on," Donna continued.

"And it's what has brought us all home again, the knowledge that we wherever we are, we will always be there for each other…" Andrea added.

"In a heartbeat," Brandon ended.

_Fin. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, loved or hated this story. _


End file.
